


What is Left Unsaid...

by TheIrishNeko



Series: Shinigami & A Pinch of Demon [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adoption, Child Abandonment, Childbirth, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Regrets, Rejection, Unplanned Pregnancy, claude is william and sebastian's child, giving up child, jealous grell, ooc william t. spears, season 2 doesn't exist, sebastian tries to comfort william, william and grell make up, william doesn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: What if Sebastian and William knew each other way before the Phantomhive years? After all they only visited each other once a year. It was why there was so much tension between the two. William begins to break down and Sebastian is there to pick up the pieces while Grell boils in his past, seeking revenge on the two dark haired men.*Formerly named "I Am Strong"*





	1. Getting Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William knew that his kind never got sick. But this kind of sickness was uncommon and hasn't been heard of in years.

William T. Spears was a strong shinigami. He didn’t let anything get to him. His emotions was like a compact package stored in the attic. Nobody could break him. He had a tight schedule and knew every detail of it. He know what he did every morning before work, knew where his workers were on the field, knew where things were when he got home.

But is guard was down now. He was weak and vulnerable. He looked next to him to see a wide eyed, black haired, ghost skinned, man. His arms were above his head and his gaze was constantly at the ceiling. Will rolled onto his back, taking in breath, relieved to get pressure off his chest.

He wondered what he was doing in the bed with the demon. Why did his path in life take him here? Did the demon agree to this? Did he agree to this? Will looked over at the demon and smiled. He did enjoy it. As much as he despised the man, this one night was enjoyable.

“Do you agree this never happened?” The demon spoke, looking at the shinigami.

“I agree.” Will said.

Last night was a mistake to begin with. Will got up, gathered his clothes then left. There were no other words to be said. It was a night of anger release and to be honest it helped. Maybe the next time he would see the demon, it would be an annual thing.

That’s what it became. Every year for ten years the two would meet up, fuck, then go on their way. They would see people in between but it wasn’t as good as that night. Their date was April 7th. Just something about the rain and spring flowers attracted them. It was simple though. Every year they would meet in the same place: Sebastian’s bed. No matter where they were, what year they were in, it was always his bed. Though during their 8th year, they decided to change it up. Instead of a release, do it for pleasure.

Sebastian brought new tricks to the bed and it made Will’s toes curl. He would breath in short breaths as he took on the true passionate love they had formed over their annual. Sebastian would get top and ram William into the mattress. The shinigami would scream in pain and pleasure. His fingers would grab at the black locks and he would respond. Their sweat and secretions would combine together to make a hypnotic aroma. Will wanted more and he definitely looked forwards to the coming years.

It was their 10th anniversary when it something changed. Will had slept past his alarm not knowing he did until the redhead came knocking at his door. He got up, slipped on his robe, and sluggishly walked to his front door of his apartment. He opened the door and found the redhead with a worried expression on his face.

“William Darling! You are an hour late! Even Ronnie didn’t see you. Are you alright.”

William gasped. He was late for the first time ever in his life he was late to work. He ran back to his room and grabbed a suit and threw it on. He quickly combed his hair and grabbed his glasses. He then dashed out the door, his colleague at his heels.

He pushed through the door to his office and set to work. The redhead tried to help and together they got the work done by noon. Will placed the last file in the cabinet and then relaxed in his desk chair.

“Oh that was a lot!” The red shinigami exclaimed, leaning against the window sill.

“Why did you help?” Will asked, curious.

“I thought it would be a nice gesture. Come on William, what’s wrong with me doing some good deeds every once in awhile?” He said, pouting.

“Grell… How many times do I have to tell you no?” Will growled.

“You are no fun. You don’t even try or care do you. I haven’t seen or heard you with everyone! It’s killing me to see you so alone, Darling!”

“I’m not alone. I have myself.” Will fixed his glasses to show the reflective glare.

Grell then walked out and stroked the door frame as to tease the shinigami. “I’ll still be waiting if you change your mind.”

Will sighed as he watched the long hair leave his view. How could this be the same partner as it were when they had to work together. The man used to be so serious and wild on the side. Now he was full spunk and rarely serious. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long until he fell asleep. He didn’t know he was asleep until the blonde shinigami woke him up. He was lightly shaken awake. He saw the blonde in his face, eyes bright and concerning.

Will pushed him aside and yawned. He rubbed his face then looked back up at the young reaper. The kid stood nervously as if he was going to get snapped at. Will just leaned forwards and made a pillow with his arms and fell asleep on his desk.

“William.”

They grey reaper opened one eye and glared at his office intruder.

“What.”

“It's time for another Academy tour. The new classes will be graduating soon.”

“Ronald, why don’t you and Grell take care of it?” He closed his eye again.

“But you are the department head.”

William’s fuse shorted. He stood up and slammed his fist on his desk. “I am tired of babysitting kids. Is there anyone else who can take over for one tour?”

Ronald cowered. He slowly backed out of the office but paused when they grey reaper jumped over the table and stormed out in the direction of the touring offices. Will just wanted to sleep. He had never felt this tired in his life. It was odd for him to be falling asleep every chance he got. He had a schedule to uphold. On his way to the touring offices he stopped to get a coffee. The aroma of the ground up beans hit him thousand feet away from the cafe and it made him gag. He had to stop and find a trashcan in case he did throw up.

Breathing in and out he swallowed his nausea and moved along. The smell kept getting stronger and it made him feel sicker. Soon the smell got too close to him and he was only several feet away from the building when his stomach caved. He ran to the nearest trashcan that he could find in the hallway and emptied his stomach. He expelled stomach acid from is empty stomach, the sour taste remaining on his tongue. He spit the rest out and remained by the can until he could feel better.

His legs felt weak and he was terrified. Shinigami rarely got sick. He knew his body inside and out, he was perfect health. He never gotten sick in his existence. He was strong with his emotions but being sick made him feel miserable and the reason to break down increased. He looked at his hands, which were shaking. His face felt numb, his stomach felt queasy again, making him get sick again. His eyes blurred and his chest felt tight. The last thing he saw before passing out was the blonde reaper.


	2. Mistakes Take Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is in for a big surprise. His sickness was worse than he thought and it's time he returned the gift.

William T. Spears was a strong shinigami. He never let his emotions get to him. He left those for home or locked them away. The only time his emotions came out was when he shared those nights with the black haired, red eyed, demon. Now, they were all over the place. He opened his eyes and sat up, gasping. The other two in the room jumped up, trying to grab him to calm him down. He placed a hand on his head and breathed.

“We are so glad you are alright Darling!” Grell announced, tears of joy almost about to fall.

“We rescheduled the tours for next week.” Ronald informed.

“Thank you.” Will said, his throat dry.

He swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up. 

“William! You shouldn’t be standing up!” Grell warned.

“I’ll go get the Nurse.” Ronald claimed before leaving. 

Will tried to stop him but he was ignored. He held his stomach as it hurt from retching before. The blonde returned with the doctor who was a woman about their age. She looked smart and knew what she was doing. Her dark brown hair was tied back and fell onto her white coat. Her purple glasses rested on her nose. In her hands was his chart. 

“William T. Spears.”

“Yes?”

“I am here to release you. You were a little dehydrated, and throwing up on an empty stomach is never fun. I advise you take the rest of the week off. Just to catch up on sleep and food intake.” She spoke, softly.

“Is there anything wrong with me?”

She looked over the chart and shook her head. “Everything looks in it’s right order. It looks like symptoms of stress. You need to not go so hard on yourself. I advise you to relax, maybe look into settling down. It would do a great deal to relax at the end of a work day.”

The doctor left and William just huffed at the advice. He was fine. It was just stress. He told himself that he didn’t need to relax. He stood up and walked out of the office. Ronald and Grell followed, both expressing their concern. 

“William, Darling, I think you should listen to her.” Grel worried.

“Will, you should.”

“I both appreciate your concern but I am only going home today. I’ll be back here tomorrow. I can handle Thursday and Friday.”

Will walked away, hands in fists. He was fine. He felt fine. He walked to his office and gathered his things before turning away from his office then going home. Stupid doctor’s orders. He was always stressed, why was it affecting him now. Maybe it was his age. His species would begin to have health issues the older they got. They aged like humans but slowed down very much in their adult years.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and let out a long sigh. He set his stuff down by the door and took off his shoes. He shuffled to the kitchen to cook a light meal. He made a noodle dish then ate it as if he were completely starving, not having been eating for days. His noted his hunger increase and shuddered as he cleaned up. He wasn’t much of an eater but when he did eat, it was to satisfy his fill. He was still hungry. He scavenged his cabinet for food and found a few ingredients for a cake. He didn’t bake often but the idea of a cake sounded delicious. He found a recipe and began to bake away. The aroma of the vanilla cake made his mouth water. He read the paper while the cake baked. He would check on it every few minutes and when it was done he let it cool off.

He couldn’t wait that long. He cut off a piece of the desert and dug in. The rich pieces of fluff almost melted on his tongue. He closed his eyes and savored the flavor. When he was done he got another piece and at the end of the last crumb of the cake, he let out a large belch. His stomach was extended with the huge amount of food that rested within. He began to yawn. Time for bed. The reaper shrugged off his clothes until he was in his boxers and undershirt. He set his glasses aside and collapsed on his bed. Snores filled the silence within minutes.

In the morning, his stomach cramped in pain. His face twisted in confusion and pain. The unsettling feeling of nausea washed over him. Quickly rushing to the bathroom, he knelt in front of the toilet, emptying his stomach once again. The leftovers of the delicious cake now made a new home in the white bowl. Will groaned as he began to lightly shake. He rested his head on the rim of the toilet (which he keeps clean always) and found the cold glass refreshing. He carefully felt his forehead, finding it to be burning up. This was very odd.

After a few more spells of sickness, he chose to wash up. He stripped and started a cold shower to calm his fever. The water felt refreshing against his thumping head.

Maybe it is a good idea to stay home. This is more than stress. I’m sick. He thought. Afterwards he dressed in his relaxing clothes, drained from energy. He sent a letter to Grell saying he wasn’t coming in, taking the doctor’s advice. For the rest of the day he still felt sick and was cautious on what he ate. Too salty made him sick, too sweet made him sick, the only thing that didn’t make him feel sick was bread. The flavorless food seemed to calm his twisted stomach and help him relax. He made green tea and that helped a lot on his stomach. Unsure of what to do he decided to take a piece of paper and write down what was going on with him from the previous day and he planned on to continue to add to it as it progressed over several days.

He marked everything for two weeks and he wasn’t getting better. He kep arriving at the office late and threw up everything he ate. What made it worse was that he wasn’t fitting into his suits.

“Damn buttons.” He exclaimed aloud as his shirt got tighter towards the bottom.

He reminded himself to make a note of it in his journal and decided to bring the journal with him to work. Usually he left the booklet at home and write down everything when he got home but today was the annual physicals for work. He hated the annual poking and prodding the doctors did. He knew it was so the shinigami’s were in fit shape for duty. He had the booklet with him when he was called next to be checked out. Grell and Ronald got theirs done before him and they told him that they would wait for him when he got out. He grumbled at their enthusiasm and stepped inside.

There waiting was the woman doctor that checked him out last time. She looked tired from having to examine so many in the day. He couldn’t blame her. Have to look at the male organs for hours on end would begin to bother him as well. He sat on the examination table and waited for her to begin. He handed over the small journal and she took it, looking it over. He watched as her face turned into a frown as she looked over his notes.

“Alright let’s begin the examination.” She announced, slipping on the gloves.

*glove snaps*

“You seem to be in perfect health Mr. Spears. Although after reading your notes, and reviewing some things in your examination, I’d like to look at one more thing.”

“Alright.” He began to put his shirt on but she stopped him.

“You’ll need to keep the bottom unbuttoned for me.”

“Okay.” Will was curious. He only buttoned half of his shirt then sat back on the table.

The doctor walked into an attached storage room and pulled out a machine. She started it up and connected it so it would work. The machine looked older to him and he wondered if it was a probe of some kind. The machine was in working order and the doctor lifted up his shirt. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, growing scared.

This was one of the reasons why he also hated doctors. They were always mysterious and never gave the right answers. They did their own thing and if you were dying, you wouldn’t know until it was too late.

“It is a scanner. One of the earlier models. Works just as well.” The doctor replied. 

He stayed silent as she went about her business. She placed a cold gel on his stomach then moved a wand around his lower abdomen, pressing lightly. As she was pressing, he began to notice something off. His stomach wasn’t flat and there seemed to be something inside of it. He began to tense up.

“Please relax, Mr. Spears. It can give off incorrect readings.”

The shinigami calmed himself the best he could. When he did the doctor stopped the wand in one spot before showing him the image. William couldn’t make out what was on the screen. There was nothing but black except for a transparent white shape in the middle. He sat up on his elbows and squinted.

“It looks Mr. Spears that you are expecting a baby.” The doctor took a picture then printed it off.

“How is that possible?” William’s face turned white and he laid back down, his hands covering his face.

The doctor wiped off the gel and explained. “After your fainting a few weeks ago I thought it really was stress. But after reading your journal and feeling something off in my examination, this machine has proven the cause if your documentation.”

William couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t. He held back tears as he stood up and finished getting dressed. A piece of paper was then handed to him and the doctor smiled.

“You are about 10 weeks. And by the appearance, you will be showing quite soon. Your special parts are more outward so your baby will be carried more in the front. If you want, I can be your physician in this pregnancy.”

Will was too stunned to think. He took the picture and looked at it. He murmured an agreement and set up a check up date. Outside he saw Grell and Ronald waiting for him. They had smiles on their faces. He crinkled of the photo in his hand and walked away from them, smiles fading from their faces. He had to end this.


	3. What Am I Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William confronts Sebastian only to learn the demon is on his side.

He arrived right in the middle of the servant’s kitchen. He dreaded the unadvanced 19th century era. But this was where the demon was located for the past 3 years. The servants jumped up and stood in their stances, prepared to attack at the moment. He held up his hand and summoned his scythe.

“What are you doing here?” The short blonde one spoke.

“I am here to see Sebastian Michaelis. I have business with him. My porta led me here.” William spoke up without emotion.

“We will not let you kill him.” The woman spoke, two guns drawn. 

“I am not here to take his soul. It is a personal matter and I must speak with him urgently.”

“ Finny.” The taller blonde spoke.

“Yes!" 

“Take him to Sebastian. If he moves one inch out of your sight, kill him.”

“Yes!”

William rolled his eyes as he walked neck to the short blonde down the halls and upstairs to a large set of cherry wood doors. A small voice came from within allowing entrance. 

“Master Ciel! We found an intruder in our kitchen.”

Finny grabbed Will’s wrist and shoved him inside the room. Will saw Sebastian tending to his master and stopped pouring tea. His eyes were wide with suspicion and worry. He handed over the full tea cup to the young kid before facing the reaper again.

“Hello Mr. Spears.” Sebastian spoke.

Will tried to keep it together as he spoke. “We have to stop.”

“Stop what?” The kid behind them asked.

Both men looked at him before continuing.

“Why is that?” Sebastian asked.

“It went too far. For now I don’t know what I’ll do. You need to decide.” Will reached into his pocket and handed over the crumpled paper.

Sebastian took it with hesitation and tried to smooth it out. He squinted at the image then gasped in shock. He looked Will over then back at the photo. Will watched him trace a thumb over the shape and he smiled a little. This gave William hope. He might not be alone in this. The image was handed back. The demon returned to his master’s task and answered.

“It was nice while it lasted.”

Will felt shattered. The damn bastard didn’t want anything to do with him or it. It really was an annual thing where they didn’t feel anything.

“Then I’m not keeping it.” Will declared throwing the image to the ground and stomping on it. He walked out in frustration. He knew he couldn’t trust the demon. He was an idiot himself for beginning to have feelings for the demon.

The doors behind him opened and Sebastian ran after him. He had the image in hand and he stopped Will.The reaper turned around with tears in his eyes. He was a strong shinigami, but here was was helpless as a pathetic human. He slapped away the demon’s arm and the picture went flying.

“You just had to bring alcohol this time. You just had to change the rules!” He accused.

“William. Because I agreed that the meets should end, doesn’t mean I never said no to it.” Sebastian confessed.

“Are you just saying that or did your brat order you to do it?” William snapped back.

“No. It is my words. I never lie.”

William crossed his arms and looked away. He stood tall, trying to shake off his emotions. How could he become professional and serious after a silly outburst like that? He didn’t notice the man was closer until the picture was in his peripheral vision. He saw it and took it. The image was now distorted and it didn’t look like a child. 

“William.”

Both men turned towards the door to see the young boy standing there, leaning against the frame.

“What?” He said, fixing his glasses.

“How about you join me for dinner. I’m sure you and Sebastian have much to discuss.” He then began to walk away and waved for Sebastian to follow.

Until dinner, Will chose to walk around the gardens and help the shorter blonde, Finny. The halls in the mansion were Erie and old. He found it closed and too dark for his liking. He was used to the bright lights and hallways in his world. He assumed the darkness in the home was representing the child’s dark soul. After all it was going to be consumed by the demon.

“Mr. Spears.” The blonde spoke, eyes now innocent.

“Yes, Finnian.”

“Why are you really here?”

“I simply have business with Sebastian over an old soul.” William replied, pulling out some weeds from the flower bed.

“Oh.”

The two didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night. Dinner was prepared excellently and was also easier foods to eat like rice with strips of chicken glazed in an almond dressing. Will ate in silence on the other side of the table. Sebastian stood by his master’s side like a good butler but stared blankly ahead, his arm at a 90 degree angle to hold the serving towel.

When the food was eaten, William thanked the child then dismissed himself from the table. He stood up and pushed his chair back and began to walk off.

“Mr. Spears!” The kid stood abruptly up, making his chair sound out a loud screech.

He stopped and listened, not turning around. He waited for the child or even the butler to speak. He pushed his glasses up to cause the reflection once more. All he wanted to do was go home, sleep, then go to work the next day. 

“As much as we both don’t want it, I would like to offer you a guest room.” The kid finally continued.

William almost felt touched the kid would care. But it hit him. It wasn’t him. It was the damn butler. The shinigami wanted to just run and hide back home. He almost wished the redhead was gushing over him at the moment. Anywhere was better than being stuck in a dark hole with the Phantomhive freak.

“Why? I am a capable adult, taking care of myself. How do I know this isn’t one of your silly games?” He questioned.

Will turned around and saw the kid calm, but the taller man a little spooked. He wondered what happened to make hi terrified all of a sudden. He searched the soulless red eyes and found reminiscence of terror.

“What, Sebastian.”

“I seem to have realized the situation.” He said, almost shaking. “I believe accepting my master’s offer is a good choice.” He ended in a smile.

Will raised a brow. He then shrugged his shoulders and sighed in annoyance. They really were insisting he stayed. He had to give in, just this once.

“Fine.”

“Sebastian, leave me and assist to our guest. I’ll have Baldo and Mey-Rin to clean up. They need to get up of their arses anyways.” The kid instructed then went to inform the servants.

Sebastian bowed and began to approach the reaper and they walked side by side in the direction Will was originally going. The demon still seemed on edge as they walked down the hallway to the rooms. Will kept his arms by his sides, trying not to reach for the demon. He found the beast attractive even outside their annual meet ups. This was new as well. Usually he could care less for the man but he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. That was until the bastard looked at him, causing him to blush.

“You really are out of your element aren’t you Spears.” He commented.

“Er… it’s that stuff women get, making me not myself.” Will stuttered.

“I believe those are hormones.” Sebastian smiled. 

Will laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was then led to a room and when the demon opened it, he found it pleasing. It was a smaller guest room but still had all it’s beauty. He walked in and sat down on the bed, slumping over. His body was tired and exhausted. It was a long day.

“Is there anything you need help with it?” Sebastian asked, lighting a candlestick. 

“I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

Will slipped off his shoes, then relaxed on the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly, not knowing he was so tired.


	4. Dangerous Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory and the reveal of the little love child.

Will once more woke up to a sour stomach. He felt the churning and he ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up in what he thought was a toilet. The victorian era was much less advanced compared to his home. There, the shinigami were higher when it came to technology. One day the humans would catch up to them, maybe even go past them.

He was too tired to care and couldn’t see what was around him until the door opened behind him. He didn’t look in case the fast movement made him sick again. A comforting hand began to rub his back and when he did look over, he saw the butler still in his pajamas and hair a little ruffled from sleep. He jumped and pushed himself away from the man.

The demon had his hand where his back was, paused in the air and eyes wide from surprise. Will sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. What was wrong with him. He stood up onto his wobbly legs and walked back to the room and blindly reached for his glasses before putting them on and getting dressed. When he turned around to put on his shoes, he jumped again as he saw the demon standing in the doorway. He looked relaxed but his arms were crossed.

“I’m leaving.”

“I see that.” He replied.

“You aren’t going to stop me?” Will asked, hoping the man would. 

“No. I have to tend to my master’s needs in 5 minutes.” He then began to walk out himself. “You can find your own way out.” 

The bedroom door closed with a light slam and Will couldn’t help but wince. The demon was obviously upset about something. Will reached into his pocket, pulling out the crumbling photo. Not even 24 hours later, reality still hadn’t hit him. He set the picture on the end table then opened a portal, stepping in.

On the other side he arrived in his own bedroom and it made him feel lonely. He didn’t think that having a secret baby with a secret lover would get this complicated. He figured the one night a year wouldn’t get out of hand and the two would move along in life. But sadly that wasn’t the case. 

Sebastian decided to change things up again. Unlike the previous year which was roleplay, this year he brought champagne then low and behold, William was a lightweight while it took a couple for Sebastian. Will still had common sense and he didn’t advance until the part in his brain gave him the ok. Sebastian advanced and planted his lips onto his, crashing into him.

Will ran his fingers in the man’s hair as he slipped his tongue into the demon’s mouth. Both ground their genitalia together, both soaking their pants. The clothes didn’t last long. Will practically tore off the butler’s suit. He pulled off the gloves with his teeth then teased his fingers with his mouth. Sebastian seemed to be turned on by that. Next the demon slipped off Will’s clothes and tossed them aside. Sebastian led William over to his bed with a light grasp of the hand then pushed him onto it.

The white, raven haired demon’s red eyes sparked with interest. It was a new feeling. Usually William took top and teased the demon, but the demon reversed it. He was hungry for power and he wasn’t going to give up.

“Show me.” William begged.

“Are you sure?” He teased between kisses and neck sucking.

William arched his back up as a buzz was sent through his body. “Yes.”

Sebastian pulled away for a moment. His true form began to show. The darkness began to engulf the room as did William. The reaper gripped the sheets, preparing for impact.

In the morning he woke in the arms of the butler. The sun was shining and William realized something. It was late morning for him and the demon. He looked at him and gentle snores came from the man. Whatever they did the previous night must have worn the being out. 

“Sebastian.” Will started out softly. 

A knock came from the door. “Sebastian!”

Will’s terror grew. They were minutes away from being caught by the little brat. “Michaelis!” he shouted in the being’s ear.

Sebastian’s lips moved into a snarl, showing off his fangs. He moved then opened his eyes. He jumped and so did Will.

“Sebastian!” Another bang came, much angrier this time.

“Shit.” The butler whispered, getting up and quickly changing in fast speed. He then opened his door a crack and answered the young child.

The door closed and he cursed under his breath. William quickly grabbed his clothes and portaled home. Neither of them said good bye as they went about their busy schedules.

Will washed away the memory as he stepped into the shower. What was next was having to tell Grell and Ronald why he left in a hurry after the physicals. He combed back his hair and squeezed into a suit. As he did, he looked in the mirror and saw the small bump he left. It just barely fit into his palm. He wondered how something so tiny could be seen so easily. He shook his head and slipped in his jacket. Luckily that was still big to cover up. 

He took deep breaths before walking through the academy offices. He was assigned there for the week as were the other two. They were all working on a project together and Will was picking up the extra work. Just as he arrived at his office he was attacked from behind by a hug from the noisy redhead.

“Oh my Darling! Ronnie and I were so concerned about you yesterday! You looked so upset I couldn’t sleep last night.”

Will sighed and finished entering his office. He set his briefcase down then faced the redhead. 

“I am fine. The doctor just tried to feel me up during the exam. Nothing to worry about. I gave them a taste of their own medicine.”

A huge weight seemed to lift off the shinigami’s shoulders. He relaxed against the door frame and closed his eyes.

“I thought we drove you to stress sickness or something! I know Ronnie and I have been slacking. We’ll start picking it up from now on. Well I better tell the blondie you are still with us. Bye Darling!” With that the red annoyance left.

Will sat in his office chair and relaxed. He remembered the reason why Sebastian was upset. While the demon speed dressed he also wrote him a note and placed it in his jacket pocket. He saw it when he got home to wash up.

The note read:

William,  
I am sorry for my rudeness. You don’t understand my issue with the child. If a certain shinigami gets ahold of of you or the child, I will never forgive myself for failing yet again at protecting innocent lives.  
Sebastian

The butler referred to Grell. When the man and his brat master first met the smiling red head was when Grell made a deal with the brat’s aunt. Because of her life’s tragedies, she wanted to ruin it for others who were just throwing it away. Grell had agreed as long as he got her soul in the end. Together the two became Jack the Ripper.

Sebastian was terrified that Grell might go back to his evil ways and kill anyone who might be expecting a child. More specifically someone carrying Sebastian’s child. Since the first meeting of the two, the redhead had been obsessed with the underworldly god. Every chance he got he would try to escape to the human world to catch a glimpse or run into the handsome devil.

The thought of Grell getting beaten up by the stronger behind was amusing to him and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He opened his case and began to work. The files kept piling as he worked and when it was closing time for the offices, he stayed after to work to finish everything. He hoped the next day would be free so he could think about his options. Some had entered his mind throughout the day and they needed to be addressed.

Just as he looked over his big stack of papers, he jumped. In his doorway was the black butler. He fell back in his chair and the stack of paper only wobbled a tiny bit. He pushed his glasses back up. He saw an open hand out of the corner of eye and he looked up to see the butler trying to help him up. Will accepted and he was on his feet quickly. He straightened his jacket before speaking to the man.

Sebastian held up a hand. “I snuck in behind another of your kind.” 

“You were spying on one of my men?” Will snapped.

“How else was I supposed to speak with you? Master is in bed. You on the other hand shouldn't be up this late.” He butler shushed.

Will’s face burned, turning red. Steam could almost been seen coming off his body. He couldn't just walk wherever he pleases just because he was a demon. 

“May I remind you that you are tethered.”

“I am well aware.”

“Then why are you here!?” Will yelled.

“Merely to check up on you. I assume you got my note in your pocket. I got yours.” The demon patted his jacket pocket, referring to the photo.

“I understand why. But I'll have to tell them soon if we don't decide what to do with it.” Will picked up half the stack of his paper work then walked past the demon.

Quick shuffling behind him indicated the man picked up the rest and followed. He led them to an office and began putting the files on respectful shelves. In no time they completed the task. Will let out a huge yawn and his stomach growled in hunger.

“Have you eaten today?” He heard the butler ask.

He sighed. “No. As you see, I was working all day. I had a snack bar at 3 and that was it.”

Nothing came from the demon. He turned around to see the demon missing and nowhere to be found. He wandered the halls shouting the man’s name. As he looked down a hallway he saw a sleepy eyed and pajama covered Grell. He lighted up when he saw the grey reaper. 

“William Darling! You are still here! You should get home and rest.” The red shinigami hung his head in slight embarrassment.

“I am fine. All I need is rest.” Will assured.

Will yawned again then rubbed his eyes. He began to walk back to his office when he was pulled by the wrist from the redhead. He was swung back and almost tripped when he was pulled.

“Grell!”

The tug on his sleeve pulled a button loose unbuttoning his jacket. The shinigami’s eyes grew wide and let the other go.

“You… you are…”

Dammit. Of course Grell would know so early. He used to cut them out of women. Used to tear innocent lives from their unwanting mothers. Tears began to well up in the man’s eyes. Will couldn't tell it it was jealousy or happiness.

He stayed in his protective stance for safety measures. He then looked at Grell’s hands. They looked ready to produce the scythe. Sure enough they did. The roaring chainsaw stopped inches above Will’s head, causing him to yelp in fright. 

In front of him stood the butler. His jacket was dirty from carrying something. His hands held the blade stopping Grell from causing anymore damage. The reaper did yelp.

“Bassy! What are you-”

He revved the machine even more, wanting to murder all three of them. A wicked smile appeared on his face as if he was enjoying this. It reminded him of that time with his short master. The thrill of not getting caught mixed with the excitement of the screams and the taste of the iron blood. They were going to be his.

Sebastian then produced knives from his sleeves then threw them at the redhead who cleanly dodged them. He began to maniacally laugh, its shrill sound ringing in the hallways. Sebastian took damage in his right arm, small amounts pooling from it. He roundhouse kicked the weapon away. Grell quickly recovered.

“I thought I was going to be with one of you but since that won't happen, I'll have to take from you!” The shinigami declared.

“Sebastian!”

The butler didn't have time to think as he was pulled by the back of his collar and drug through a portal. The butler and reaper collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. 

Sebastian looked over to see William panting from exhaustion. He rushed over to check if he was ok and the grey man sat up rubbing his head. But the man was too stunned to speak. Sebastian took off his coat and wrapped it around the shivering being.

“I am healed up.” The demon assured him.

Sebastian looked around and saw that he was at the front door of the mansion. It was night, similar to the other world. The big doors were flung open and the four servants came rushing out. They were rushing over and screaming their names. 

“Sebastian!” Finny wailed. 

“Sebastian-san! You hurt your arm again!” Mey-Rin gasped.

“Please, I understand your concern, but as you can see I am fine.” Sebastian moved his arm to show then he had healed.

“What’s he doing here?” Baldo questioned, a scowl on his face.

William ignored the small conversation that was happening around him. He was still too worn out and stunned by the red head’s actions. Who knew the jealousy would still run thick in the reaper’s blood. William gripped his head, confused. Nothing had ever broke him. He was a mess, uncoordinated, lost, lonely, he was not himself. Silent tears left his eyes and spotted his pants. A shadow blocked the little light that he could see through his legs.

He lifted his hand and saw the all too familiar white glove waiting to be grasped. He looked further up to see a smile on the demon’s face. Never before had the reaper seen the man pleased with his interaction with him. Will carefully reached out and was lifted onto his feet. He wiped away his tears and sniffed away the rest. He looked around to see the servants ready for their orders.

“Tanaka, go be yourself. Finny, pick some white roses, Mey-Rin, make the guest bed, Baldo prepare a sweet dessert.”

Three out of the four saluted then took off to do their tasks. Sebastian asked for William to follow which he did. The butler lead him to his own room to just relax and get comfortable. He could see surprise in the reaper’s face. For being head butler, you’d figure more luxury for him, but sadly he only got a personal room. There was a desk, wardrobe, and an old spring bed. It was roomy for the butler, but this room was his own personal home. He enjoyed it’s small space and hidden secrets.

He told William to get comfortable while he went to check on the bedroom and get the dessert. For once the trio didn’t get anything messed up. He walked back to the room to find William sitting on his bed, looking out the window at the moon. Sebastian cleared his throat and the man got off his bed. He followed the butler back to his room he stayed in the night before and was left. He told the man instructions to just rest and that he would help him in the morning. Sebastian felt bad having to leave the man unprotected, but it was his master’s orders to retrieve him.

Back in his room he thought. Not long after the man disappeared back to his home, his Master had ordered to retrieve the man. After their last encounter with unborn children, the young master had grown fearful. It was that night he also lost his aunt, a woman who’s chance taken away too soon. He then blew out the candles and laid on his bed, waiting until morning for his next set of daily tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking around if you like this fic. I'm still very busy with school and work. Thankfully my job ends with the halloween season next week before I have to go job searching again.


	5. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William tries to adjust to his new surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a while. School has been hell while Work is finally finishing up for the season.

William opened his eyes. He blinked trying to subside extra blurriness. He sat up and scratched his head before yawning. He found his glasses on the table beside him and slipped them on. Slowly the memory from the night before reminded him of his current location. His eyes still felt heavy as did his feet. He looked his own body up and down.

A soft knock came from the door, causing him to become more alert. He looked up and answered confidently. The door opened revealing the black haired butler. He was pristinely dressed and ready to begin his task of aiding the man.

“Good morning Mr. Spears. Would you like me to draw you a bath?”

“What time is it?” Will asked, wondering how long he slept. 

“It is 10am sir.”

“Then yes.”

The demon was about to leave when he was stopped.

“Michaelis. Please call me William or Spears. No need to get formal.”

“Indeed. Please follow me to the washroom.”

William stood up off the bed and almost collapsed. The butler was right by his side helping him up.

“Hold onto my jacket. From the lack of food I assume you haven't been consuming or the necessary water, it has caught up to your lack of sleep.” Sebastian deduced as the reaper gripped his jacket.

“Shut up.” William grumbled. 

The reaper held onto the sleeve as he was lead to a washroom. By they way it looked, it was rundown, overused, and not properly cleaned. The tub though was pristine and sparkling. The brass pipes were so shiny he could see his reflection. His reflection almost scared him. Not because it was warped by the shine, but he looked tired. Could he really have changed that fast in little time? 

He let go of the butler. The man began to draw him a hot bath. The heat slowly fogged the mirror.

“If you would like I can help you wash, or you can do it yourself.” Sebastian offered.

“Did that brat of yours command it.”

“My master only commanded me to to help you out. I simply am asking if you would like help washing up.”

“Might as well.” William could care less.

All the reaper wanted was food and rest. It was nice not to catch up on work or have the redhead behind him all the time. He took off his clothes which wasn’t much since it was a suit. Sebastian took his clothes and threw them down a laundry chute he didn’t notice before. He turned away from the man and waited for him to fill up the tub. The once cold nip in the air heated up with the steam. He looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian with his jacket and gloves off. He was testing the water to make sure it was comfortable for him.

William spotted the man’s contract mark right away. The lines were perfect in every way as were the symbols. They were intriguing. The mark matched his ruby red eyes and raven like hair. William liked the long length the demon’s hair was becoming. Just a couple months prior, it was slightly shorter. Nonetheless he still wanted to run his fingers through it again. He found it soft and comforting every time he touched it. It would have to be his favorite part of the demon.

The demon caught his gaze and smiled. He turned back around and ran thoughts through his mind. Why was this happening? He despised the man with all his life. He even said when the two idiots tried to ruin his undercover mission at the circus just a few months ago. Those two were always making messes for him to clean up. Well not directly but Grell is sent to clean them up but he gets too caught up in chasing the demon, he still cleans up.

“It’s ready.” A calm voice called behind him.

He turned around to see the demon have his back to him. He couldn’t help but silently thank the man for privacy. He stepped into the tub and the demon turned around with a wash cloth, ready to assist. But first the demon took off and set them on a table that was beside the tub. Will noticed the tray of soaps and the relaxing fragrances entered his nose helping him lower himself into the tub. The surrounding heat warmed his cold body instantly and he couldn’t help but smile. Never had he felt something so relaxing in all of his existence.

He leaned forward as he demon began to wash his back. The soft cloth grazed his back, washing away years of filth. Showers weren’t even going to get this close. So this is how the kid gets clean…

William relaxed as the demon washed him. He felt sleep overtake him once more and thought he could fall asleep at any moment. But he was brought to his knees so his front could he cleaned. It started at his chest then slowly made way to his stomach and to his bump. There was a pause and he looked down to see the man had stalled. It was if the demon finally believed him. Feeling insecure and exposed, William slapped his hand away and got out of the tub. Water went everywhere as he got out and grabbed a towel to cover himself up. He stopped. Though it was a rude move, he couldn’t help but feel protective over the growing being.

“Forgive me.”

The reaper turned around to see the demon kneeling and his right hand across his chest. His gaze was downward towards the floor. He was seriously regretting what he did. 

“I ask the same.” Will sighed.

Sebastian’s gaze lifted to match his. He slowly stood up. “Why is that?”

“I shouldn’t have reacted. The child is yours as much as mine as well.” The shinigami replied. 

“You know, I’ve always admired your bare form.” The demon smiled, changing the subject.

William gasped. So the demon was feeling the same way. No wonder those one nighters felt so begged, pleasurable, rewarding, comforting. He blushed, hoping the man took his red face as an acceptance rather than anger. He took off the towel and reentered the tub. The warm water felt good once again and his washing resumed.

After his hair was washed, Sebastian brought in some spares of his. They looked to be some of an older set but still was presentable. William was dried off and dressed accordingly. He had to scowl at the look. He missed he grey. His hair was dried thoroughly and combed to his liking. Last the demon slipped on his spectacles. His vision improved instantly and it was so much better than looking at everything blurry.  
“Would you like something to eat?”

William’s stomach growled at the perfect moment. He nodded then followed the demon to the kitchens. Inside he found the servants and the older man sitting at the table talking about the paper gossip. They all stopped when he entered behind Sebastian.

“Mister Sebastian! What is he doing here!?” Mey-Rin exclaimed.

“Allow me to explain. Mister Spears here is going to be staying with us for a while for a much long needed vacation. He is our guest, not our master’s. But we still need to treat him as if he was one of master’s guests.” The demon explained briefly.

The cook, Baldroy, slumped in his seat. He puffed his cigarette and grumbled. But his face turned to shock when his cigarette was snatched out of his mouth and put it in the sink. The newcomer had put it out and glared at the man.

“Oi! What was that for?!”

“I am allergic to the smoke. Please refrain from smoking around me.”

“He sounds a bit like Sebastian.” Finny, the gardener, spoke up.

A metal rod flew past his ear and his eyes grew wide. He followed the rod back to it’s owner and saw the man with a scowl written on his face.

“Mister Spears!” Sebastian shouted, a glare in his eyes.

The man retracted his device and fixed his glasses. He then put on a fake smile. “Just testing my patience with him while I’m here.”

Sebastian then clapped his hands and it spooked the servants. He gave orders to the three and asked for the older man to please take his tea drinking to the library. Everyone dispersed and the demon set to work. William took a seat at the empty table and waited to see if the man needed help. He watched the man move in precision as he made tea, biscuits, and a sweet dessert. Just as the dessert was done being made, a bell to an office. Both men looked up and when William looked back down, he saw the demon with a tray full of the tea, biscuits and sweets.

“Uh.” William murmured.

“If you want food you will have to attend to yourself. If not, I’m sure my master won’t mind if you join us in the daily reminder for his evening schedule.” Sebastian smiled.

“You need to remind a child of what he needs to do?” William stood up and began to follow the demon to the direction of the small human.

They walked up the stairs and to the left to the boy’s office. He waited as the demon knocked and waited for an answer. When he heard a small noise from inside the man entered. William expected the office to be much larger when it was about the size of his own room. There was a large window behind the desk and the royalty like chair was turned away from them.

“Hello, Master.”

The chair turned to face them showing a very intimidating child. His left blue eye was slightly open as if to glare at the reaper. William stood his ground. He wasn’t going to let some kid scare him or control him like he does to the demon. He fixed his glasses and remained in the doorway, watching as the raven haired creature began to tend to the child’s needs.

“I have Darjeeling prepared for you along with a vanilla short cake.” Sebastian informed. 

The child didn’t saw anything as the steaming cup was set in front of him next to the dessert. William could feel his stomach growl within him. The food along with the tea looked and smelled delicious. He looked away for his own safety.

“Sebastian, how is your visitor?” The kid finally spoke.

William could detect curiosity in the question and he tried hard not to answer for himself.

“He is doing well. Tested his patience with the rest before we got here.”

The demon’s voice then turned to whispers as he spoke into his master’s ear. All there were was hums of agreement. William felt like he should leave, but if he did, it would be disrespectful to the Earl. Instead he stayed in his place in the doorway. He looked down at his feet until he was acknowledged.

“Mr. Spears.”

He looked up and straight into the blue eye.

“I apologize for my behavior in keeping you here until you are well. Though my butler has told me minimal details, which I am sure what is going on, I do agree with him that keeping you here is only for your safety. He and I have agreed that while you are here, you are to assist in his duties until you are well enough to return home.”

William didn’t know what to say. Was he only here for protection from the redhead? Was he here to hide his secret in the dark halls? Was he here in a deal or a secret bet? All the reaper could think of was that he had a place to go to to keep his child safe. He laid a hand on his stomach. He could feel the low heat that rested within the wall of muscle. 

“Thank you Phantomhive.” He eventually spoke up. 

The child smiled from his dessert filled mouth. Sebastian seemed to beam in the shadow as well. William was going to step in further but his head felt light. His legs wobbled beneath him. He could feel his stomach cramp up as he fell to his knees. He focused on breathing as dizziness crashed through him. Stars began in the corners of his vision and traveled inward. He then slumped to the ground and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep a lookout for the next chapter. It should be up by next Sunday.


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Sebastian are conflicted with how they feel about each other. Both hope they can work it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would upload by next sunday, but i felt like moving on from this scene. Hope you enjoy!!

William opened his eyes and saw the demon blurrily patting his forehead, on his right. His eyes traveled left to see a worried look on the child’s face. He sighed and leaned forward. Sebastian began to grab him and he shook off the concerning hand. He found his glasses on the desk that was in front of him. Slipping them on, he stood up shakily. He didn’t need to be watched over like this or cared for. He was about to leave when he got stopped by a grab of his arm. 

He looked over his shoulder to see the worried demon. The ruby eyes were dark with worry. The fine lines on his face showed aging of a new kind of stress. The stress of a parent. There was also concern for him. William gasped realizing the demon did have something towards him. It wasn’t just him. 

“Please allow me to assist.” The demon seemed to beg.

William sighed and allowed it. He hung onto the demon’s jacket this time for comfort rather than support. He was lead back to the kitchen. There he saw the servants eating a light lunch of bread and cheeses. He almost felt sorry for them, having to eat so little while their master ate more. His stomach growled in ravenous hunger as he saw their food. The demon allowed him to sit down at the table while he prepared a sandwich. 

The reaper watched in mouthwatering glory the meats being put onto the soft bread. Pieces of fresh greens along with cheddar were thrown in, adding flavor. Light pepper was sprinkled on to complete it. The food was set in front of him next to a glass of orange juice. He looked up at the demon, hoping to see an assurance to eat something this good in front of the servants. All he got was a smile.

William took the food and bit into it. The flavors that were combined sent him straight into a food heaven. How could something made from scraps taste this fulfilling? He then sipped some juice to get the stuck bread out of his mouth. The sweetness and light acidic taste complimented the sandwich making his stomach flip in joy. He stopped as the wide eyes of shock overcame him. He swallowed his bite before setting his sandwich down.

“You were hungry weren’t ye?” The older blonde commented smiling.

“It's never good to not eat.” The gardener commented. 

“Isn’t Sebastian’s food great!” The maid mooned.

“The food is adequate.” He looked back at the beaming demon. “Thank you.”

The rest of the group then got up and went about their tasks. Sebastian stayed behind to clean up and wait for William to finish. When he did, he was going to help clean, the demon took his plate and cleaned it. William was surprised at the sincerity that the man wanted to clean his plate.

“Is there something bothering you?” The reaper asked.

“At the moment no.” Game a gruff reply.

“Sebastian.”

The demon put the last dish on the drying rack before facing the reaper. He sighed before continuing.

“I am having troubling grasping my emotions.” He started. “Demons have a natural hate towards reapers. I loathed you. You seemed to be getting in the way of my master’s business and ruining chances. Just the sight of you revolted me. Then at the circus I wanted to do nothing but kill you to get out of my way. I will want to destroy you as my enemy.” He explained.

William understood. He felt the same way. Demons were always taking his souls, ruining his work and adding extra amounts of paperwork. He hated seeing the regular appearances of the demon as of recent years. He wanted nothing but to end him.

“It may have shifted after our recent recital. I didn't just give myself for desire. I gave myself for need, for want, I craved you, like a dog to its bone. I wanted to devour you and protect you. Since that day I haven't been able to think straight.”

William noticed he demon’s grip grow tighter as it held the counter. He hoped the man wouldn't snap it off or just break it in general. He truly didn't know how to answer. He felt different about him.

Though they were having a child together. He found the demon attractive. But was it only because his hormones changed his point of view. He despised the demon. He wanted to just slap the demon and his brat master. They were of no use to him. Yet they were concerned about his safety. Grell tried to kill him. They were protecting him. No. Sebastian was protecting him. Like a dog to its bone. Sebastian was the dog where he was a bone. Brittle, going to be worn down, tossed in the yard. William began to fear for himself.

“I'm sorry if I bothered you with this. I know you may feel differently. Confused with hormones.” He shook his head and finished cleaning up.

“I'm just confused myself. I feel the same way in wanting to destroy you but I'm noticing little things that make me want to feel things I never thought I’d think of.” William spoke without thinking. “You are more than a demon.” 

“What am I?” The red eyes matched his greens.

“You are human.”

Sebastian gasped before baring his teeth. He took his hand out of the water in the sink and flicked his fingers at the reaper. Spots of dirty dish water spotted on his glasses. William couldn't help but laugh.

“Bastard.” He commented.

“You the same.”

William waited patiently and when the demon was officially done, he followed to the laundry room. He found the maid struggling in reading the directions and helped her out. She blushed a bright red and tried to memorize the steps. She mastered it by the last round of laundry that needed to be done. William helped fold until Sebastian began to carry the sheets somewhere else. They ended up inside the young master’s room and put the clean, folded sheets, into the cabinet. The reaper helped before letting out a strangled breath. Even doing little made him tired. 

He wiped his brow and followed around until it was time for the young master to go to bed. He left the demon alone to deal with the child and he returned to his room. He took off his outfit and changed into his night clothes. The heavy clothes were set aside and he let out a sigh of relief. He was finally able to relax. He mostly followed around the demon for the day and picked up after him. He never knew how much the man went through until now. He thought the demon laid around, following what his master ordered.

He sat on the edge of his bed, thinking of what he was in for. He didn’t have work-. William gasped. He didn’t have work. How was he going to explain to his department or to Ronald why he went missing. The reapers would begin to search for him and find him. They would see this as a hostage situation or worse, a betrayal. He pulled his hair then quickly ran down the hall to what he thought was Sebastian’s room. He knocked rapidly and when the door opened he found an annoyed demon. 

“Mey-Rin, for the last time there are no-” The demon stopped, surprised to see the reaper.

“My work.” William revealed flatly.

“What about it?”

“How am I going to explain to my superiors of my disappearance? I can’t just walk up 9 months huge or a newborn wailing in my arms. You realize my career is going to go to hell right?” William argued.

“There is no need to worry. I have taken care of that.” Sebastian placed a right hand over his chest.

William grabbed the lapels and brought him close. “What did you do Michaelis.”

“Please keep your voice down. Come inside and I will explain.”

The reaper let him go. He curled his fingers into his palms, creating tense fists. He strode past the bowing servant, entering the small room. He was surprised to see it so plain. There was a rusty spring bed, an old wooden desk, and a large wardrobe. Above the bed was a small paned window that filtered in small amounts of light from the outside. He fumed as he paced. The door closed and the demon offered him a seat on his bed. William took it to relax his stiff muscles.

“I wrote a letter to your employers that you were given permission to open a living world branch. It was a secret location only known to few shinigami. It’s merely a test that will take a year to process and decide if it is a logical choice. As for your superiors i simply disguised as you and told them to not bother you while you work.” Sebastian explained.

William gasped and ran a hand through his hair. The demon had messed everything he worked towards. It’s all his fault to agreeing to the sex, the relationship, the child. The demon just had to be in his life. He despised the wretched creature.

“What about Grell?”

“I simply gave him a warning that if he came at any of his with hostility, seeing his favorite color will be the last thing he sees.”

William gasped again. So much was going on. Nothing should be this complicated. Nothing should be handled by lies and threats. “I thought demons never lie.”

“It was my master’s idea. Though my master cannot stand the sight of you, right now he sees you as an ally. A piece in his chess game. I do not know what he has plans for you, but the red reaper isn’t the only thing you’ll have to be protecting yourself from.” Sebastian warned. 

Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. He was really alone in this. And to think a demon would help him. He stood up and looked the butler in the eyes. He wanted to know. He really wanted to know.

“Are you on my side?” William choked back sobs.

Sebastian remained expressionless. “No.”

“Will you be here for the child. No matter what stands in your way?”

“Yes.”

"Am I in your way?"


	7. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William wonders how he ended up with the demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I finally have this chapter up! Next one should clear up somethings with the shinigami's from dispatch.

William’s suit felt tight, like it was going to pop off the buttons at any moment. He scooted across the floor trying to button up his trousers that the demon let him borrow when he first arrived three weeks prior. So much was going on. He would get letters from dispatch asking how his mission was going and he would reply with sincerity. The servants were picking up on his secret and he was beginning to feel insecure. He would always tell himself that he was a strong shinigami and that he could do the tiresome chores and live a life. He would spend his evenings crying to punching his pillow for being an idiot, and being angry at the growing life inside if him. He would blame the thing for being in the way, or taking his energy, and making him eat excess foods.

Giving up, he grabbed the front of his pants and his jacket, marching to the butler’s room. He knocked loudly, two seconds later the demon’s head popped out. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as if the reaper disturbed him in something important.

“Michaelis, you got to have bigger clothes.” He begged. 

The demon looked him up and down then stood back, allowing the reaper to enter his room. William rushed inside hoping to hide before a servant heard him. He stood awkwardly as the demon pulled out a measuring tape from his desk and began to measure the reaper’s legs.

“Oi, what are you doing?” William snapped, backing up.

“Do you want a larger suit or not? We cannot take you into town. The master wants you here.” Sebastian replied, clearly annoyed.

William sighed. He slipped off his trousers and stood up straight. Sebastian went to work. He measured from the hip to the heel. Next he measured from arm to arm. After that was the torso then the waist. The waist was the difficult part. William refused to remove his tight shirt.

“Spears. If you don’t at least unbutton the first few bottom ones then it will ruin the button slips and stretch out the fabric and I’ll have to buy an entirely new shirt, one I cannot afford.”

“Fine. Just don’t touch it.” William unbuttoned his whole shirt and slipped it off. 

He was completely clothless except for his underpants, which was a grey pair of boxers. He crossed his arms as the demon measured his waist. The cold tape sent a chill up his spine. When the demon finished writing down his measurements, he was given an extra set of pajamas.

“Just wear these for the day while I fix your suit. Luckily I sent the Master to Lady Elizabeth’s for the weekend.” Sebastian assured.

“Won’t that brat need you?” William slipped the shirt back on.

“He will if he is in danger or bored. But I’m sure he has his hands full already.” The demon replied, scribbling down notes and sketches.

An idea flew across the reaper’s mind. No not an idea, a craving. He looked over at the butler and saw the sunlight from the bedroom cast on him. His dark hair looked warm, and his shoulders were broad. There wasn’t a crease in the jacket as it faced him. The demon detected the silence and looked behind him.

William looked innocent. A thought struck him. Never before had the reaper look open. He was usually closed off with suits that covered his whole body only to need permission to be taken off. But here it looked like an open invitation. The shirt hung loosely on the reaper's shoulders and could slip off any moment. Sebastian stood up, abandoning his work. He was about to ask if they wanted to crash when William beat him to the answer.

“Yes please.”

The reaper held his arms open and the demon made a swift move. The demon picked up the reaper and slammed him against the wall, pinning him up with his hips. Sebastain locked his fingers with the others and began to devour his with kisses. Tongue was shared between the two as they locked lips. Sebastian began to trail the kisses down the reaper’s neck and make a mark just inside the collar bone. William grew weak and moaned into the making. Sebastian then slipped off the man’s pants before unzipping his. He then carefully and slowly guided the reaper onto him. William let out a noise so loud, they knew the servants would come running.

William leaned forward onto Sebastian and held his head, taking his his scent. He breathed as the demon moved within him. Never had he felt it better than before. He was much more sensitive and the sparks flew through his body sending small shocks, making his toes curl and fingers tingle.

“Why did… I take top….. All this time?” William tried to ask.

“You just always want power.” The demon grunted back.

“Bastard!” William shouted as he came.

“You know you enjoy these meetings with me.” Sebastian whispered in his ear.

William rested his forehead on to the demon’s feeling his cool skin refreshing. “Just carry me over to the bed and finish me.”

Sebastian hoisted the reaper up and carried him over to the bed. He gently set the man down and continued his half. William enjoyed it but it was merely for the demon’s pleasure. Finally the demon arrived with full potential. William gasped as he was filled.

“Oh Death…”

“Sorry. If I hurt you I did not mean to.” The demon apologized as he began to pull out, his special spilling out after him on the top of the sheets. 

“No, that was fine. I just don’t know why you didn’t do that before.” William breathed, now sprawled out on the bed.

Sebastian laid next to him on the bed. He turned his head towards the man, admiring him. There was something about the man that was getting to him. The man had a glow. The light was at an even point through the window that he glowed. His eyes were wide as he looked over the reaper. His breathing was now gentle and soft. A hand rested on his stomach as if it were checking to make sure the being inside was safe from the knock around from it’s parents. The demon got an urge to feel the bump but he looked away. 

“May I feel?” He heard himself say.

William hesitated before reaching over to grab the demon’s hand. He brought it over as well and move closer so the demon could experience it. Carefully he placed the hand on top of his bump then took his own hands away.

Sebastian didn’t know was what going to happen. The small bump fit right into his hand and it was odd. He could feel the soul from underneath and found it warm. The small life was growing and was happy and content. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile slightly at the experience. William placed a hand on top of his and they locked fingers. It was odd to be sharing an intimate move with the reaper.

“Shall we carry this to a bath? I am feeling quite dirty.”

“I the same.” Sebastian agreed.

He let go of the reaper’s hand and cleaned himself up again so he could draw them a bath. Outside the door stood Baldo. He had a concern look on his face and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. 

“What?” Sebastian said, quickly closing the door behind him so his secret was still safe.

“I thought I ‘eard a screech of somethin’.” The cook replied.

“Oh I believe it was a cat. A few have been hanging around my window begging for scraps.” He lied. He hated doing it, but it was for the bedded reaper. 

He moved past the still confused cook and made his way to the bathroom. Luckily no one was on it so he began to draw a bath. The heat filled the room quickly as did the steam cover the window. He was about to fetch the sleepy reaper when the door opened revealing said person, who was wearing his pajamas.

“I was about to summon you.” Sebastian began to take off his clothes.

“I was able to sneak out. Sorry about the clothes.” William replied, also taking off his. 

“You are fine.” Sebastian took off his pants then climbed into the hot water.

William approached the tub feeling nervous. He itched the back of his head. The water was chest deep on the demon and already relaxing. He held out a hand for the reaper and guided him in. The demon had him sit in between his legs and let him rest the reaper’s head on his chest. William liked the idea and let the man rest his hands on his bump once more. They stayed silent for a while, enjoying the new form of heat.

The reaper closed his eyes and breathed. Never had he thought he would even be this close to a demon. He found them to be foul creatures. When the memory of the first time he ever screwed the demon, he did it out of hate and spite, yet the demon demanded it. Or did the demon? William searched his memory of if the demon actually agreed to their first night or not. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at the man. His eyes met his and he smiled, showing off his fangs. His cheeks were red from blushing and it made the reaper laugh.

“What?” Sebastian stopped smiling.

“I just wonder every time we get close, why we get close?”

“I believe fate had other plans for us.” The butler assumed. 

“Must be. It’s just needing to get used to.” William said, sighing.

Sebastian kissed the top of his head in agreement.


	8. Making Ammends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William apologizes to the others.

Ronald walked through the halls of Dispatch. He was carrying files in his arms to the new reaper in charge, which was Grell. The redhead argued against the idea but since he was the next senior field agent, he was put in charge. On top of that he would snap at anyone who would mention the previous boss. Ronald knocked on the open door and found the red shinigami swamped with work.

Ronald dove in and helped the red man. Not only was the superior stressed, he wasn’t himself. Whatever happened between the two men must have been serious. He worried over how they weren’t getting along. As long as Ronald knew, the red man loved the gray man. When the last file was sorted, Grell rubbed his face and leaned back in his chair.

The blond reaper couldn’t stand it anymore. He missed the flamboyant, wild, personality he used to like. He even admitted to himself on having a small crush on the man, but it ended when the man got into a fight with the boss. Ronald stood up, walked around the desk, and grabbed the reaper’s wrist, pulling him along.

“Ronnie I demand you to unhand me this instant!” The redhead complained. 

“No, Grell-senpai. You are not yourself and I am not going to rest until you resolve it with William-senpai.” The blond growled.

“I kind of like this darker side of you.” The redhead commented. “Wait. Nobody knows where that bastard is stationed.”

“Luckily you have a geographic's major with you.” Ronald bit back. 

He brought the two to a gate to the mortal world and dragged the reaper inside. He hailed a cab after exiting the alley way and paid the driver to take them to a certain location. Ronald had whispered it into the driver’s ear and he shoved Grell inside.

“You don’t have to be so rough to a lovely lady.” Grell hissed, rubbing his wrist.

“I’m tired of you being down. You aren’t you and after you had a fight with William-senpai, he left. None of know where he is at and I’m the only one who even bothered looking for him.” Ronald revealed, pushing a stray strand of hair away from his face.

Grell’s face seemed to brighten up. “You know where William is?”

Ronald knew the redhead missed the boss. Hell, everyone did. They all found the shinigami more fitting than the red mess. He glared at the red before staring out the window. He became relaxed and closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the ride before the shit storm arrived. The calm before the storm. Grell sank back into his seat after learning the young reaper wasn’t going to answer him.

The ride only lasted about two hours and he earned a tap on the room from the driver that they were reaching their destination. Ronald sat up and woke up the snoring red head. He quickly woke up and rubbed the leftover sleep from his eyes. The blonde watched the red’s face grow in anger as he recognized their destination.

“Why did you bring me here?”

The carriage stopped and the two stepped out. Ronald paid the remaining fair and the driver moved along. Grell then smacked the younger one sending him crashing into the ground. “You don’t realize what you’ve done, boy!”

Ronald sat up, his vision blurred by blood from a small cut. The storm had started. He put a hand out to halt the reaper who was ready to strike again. 

“I brought you here to make amends with William-senpai.” Ronald struggled to breathe, the wind was still knocked out of him. “You haven’t been you Grell-senpai. Everyone misses the old you. Everyone misses Boss. It has to do whatever you two fought about that night. It’s been weeks, months Grell-senpai. It’s time things go back to normal.”

“William hurt me in every way. He gets everything I don’t!” The red reaper summoned his scythe and threw it at the smaller blonde.

Ronald could almost see his own life flash before his eyes. But a swift movement made him look to his left. In front of him, blocking the fallen scythe was the familiar sheers of his boss. Slowly the figure in the shadows walked out and fixed his glasses upon showing his state. Ronald’s eyes widened again. His boss was different. Behind him stood the Demon, eyes glowing a bright red. 

“William-senpai.” Ronald breathed. 

“Enough Grell. This is a fight between you and me.” William replied. 

“Excellent! I’ve been dying to see you be turned into bits!” The red reaper declared running to pick up his scythe then flinging it at the boss. 

The chainsaw was swung back by a perfect hit, almost hitting Grell in the counter attack. William kept spearing and hitting the red reaper. Hits and misses were on both end. Blood was splattered on the dirt, gravel, and grass. Finally the two paused to catch their breath. Ronald sat and watched the two resolve their issue and the demon was worrying over the gray reaper. In a yell of jealousy, Grell launched himself at William and then was clamped by the neck with the sheers.

Grell struggled for breath and Ronald couldn’t help but yell for the red head. He got up off the ground and rushed to try and break them apart. 

“Enough the both of you!” He encouraged.

“What.. do you know… kid?” Grell breathed.

“I know enough to understand. Grell-senpai, whatever you did to William-senpai, just apologize.”

“Why… me?”

“Clearly he is protecting himself and whatever is wrong with him. I can’t tell because it’s dark out, but I know he isn’t himself either.”

“I don’t care. He… took what I ….wanted.” The redhead began to sob. 

William let him go and the reaper fell to his knees, gasping for air. Ronald looked him over to make sure his injuries weren’t serious.

“He took Sebas-chan, he took love, he took a child.” The reaper sobbed into his hands.

Ronald looked over at the man he looked up to. He could finally see the small bump under his outfit. The light from the mansion had outlined the shape perfectly. Grell had acted out on jealousy, driving the reaper into the demon’s arms. He looked back at the mess below him. 

“He’s taken everything.” He finally admitted.

The blonde shinigami’s heart ached. “Not true. You still have me.”

The red looked up.

“And you can still have William-senpai. Though you may not agree on some things, he is still there.”

“Pardon me.” All three heads turned towards the demon. “As much as I never like any of you, Mr. Spears’ condition was a mistake on our parts. Mostly mine. If you want to finish taking out your revenge on me, I welcome it.”

What was this? A demon feeling sorry for the red reaper? Maybe the man didn't want to cause anymore harm to the reapers.

“What's the point? I'm too tired now anyways.” The redhead sniffed.

William walked over to the sobbing mess and knelt down. He brushed some of the messy strands of hair, hoping to catch a look at the green eyes. Grell opened his eyes and saw William. Fresh tears beginning to form.

“I'm sorry for doing this. Though i’ve seen you differently, I know we have a long history. What the demon and I have is meaningless and we are trying to fix this mistake. It was wrong of me to hurt your feelings.” He confessed. 

“It really hurt William, darling.” 

“I realize that now. But you have to forgive me. I don't want any of this to be happening as much as you do. I forgive you for lashing out. I'm sorry.”

“Alright, I forgive you too.”

William helped Grell and Ronald to their feet. He wiped way the tears from Grell’s face. The Shinigami smiled. Grell then went and full on hugged William, happy to have made amends. Ronald laughed.

“Now since that is settled, how about tea?”

“Tea? Why are you being kind, demon?” Ronald seemed to growl, not forgetting the man only watched the two fight.

“I am merely being polite to guests of the Phantomhive manor. Young master is away, but I still need to live up to my duties. It was either invite you in from the cold or scrape you from the bottom of my shoe.” Sebastian smiled.

The four turned to walk to the manor, ready to relax, get healed up, and drink tea. William had a lot of explaining to do.


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Sebastian fully reveal how they feel about themselves along with their feelings for the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get some points across the main ship.

“So what kind of tea would you both like?” William asked.

Grell and Ronald sat shoulder to shoulder in the library with nervous looks on their faces. William wondered if the demon was making threatening faces behind his back to scare them even more. He looked over his shoulder to see the demon smiling back at him.

“Just regular tea.” Grell responded, almost terrified.

“Surprise us.” Ronald added.

William nodded then grabbed Sebastian by the collar and drug him out into the hallway. He slammed the demon into the wall and the creature let out a painful grunt. He held his head after having slammed hard. William’s hands turned into fists and he bared his teeth to the demon.

“What was that!?” William yelled. 

“What was what?” Sebastian groaned.

“You never care! You were just using me!?” William tried to keep in his tears. This damn child is making me lose it.

“At least I confessed to making a mistake! I thought being in my true form would liven up our meetings. Isn’t that what you wanted?” The demon growled back.

“You don’t care at all! You never have! Then when I sensed those two idiots, you finally cared.”

Realization hit Sebastian. “You don’t want it.” He whispered.

“What?”

“You don’t want the child!”

A dead silence fell between the two. William and Sebastian both gasped. Tears began to stream from the shinigami’s eyes. He let his face fall into his hands and fell to his knees. The sobs replaced the silence as well and feet rushing over.

* * *

 

{Ronald: What is taking them so long?

Grell: Not sure Darling. But I want to leave as soon as possible.

Ronald: Agreed.}

* * *

 

“William.” Sebastian tried to help the shinigami.

“I never wanted any of this. I never wanted you, I never wanted to have a child. It’s my fault. _My fault_. MY FAULT!” He let out.

“William. I never wanted it either.” Sebastian confessed, sighing.

William looked at the slumped demon. He had never seen the creature this open before. “Sebastian.”

“I wanted to tell you ever since our second meeting that we should forget about this. But every time I saw you, I couldn’t give you up.”

William listened to the confession. The demon loved him. All this time the demon loved him and William treated him like garbage. He found it familiar. The door to the library opened and the redhead popped his head out. 

“When will tea get here?”

It hit William. He was doing the same thing to the other shinigami. He stood up and ran to his room. Sebastian stood up and shouted after him. The demon let his outstretched arm drop. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Did I say something?” Grell asked.

 

* * *

  
William packed his scythe and took off his borrowed clothes. He found his old ones and couldn’t fit into them. He didn’t care, he just wanted to return to his realm and hide inside his apartment. Screw everything else. His stomach fluttered as the child was making itself known. He held his stomach and cried some more. The fluttering increased. It could sense his emotions. Picking up his scythe, he made a portal and had it open straight to his house. It took most of his energy to make a specific one, but it was worth it when he walked through. The smell of his comfort zone hit him and he cried in joy as he severed the portal. He wiped away his tears and began to clean up.

He felt bad for leaving his house a mess but the cleaning every once in awhile calmed him down. He found his cleaning supplies and set to work. As he cleaned, he sang songs to cheer him up and even talked to his bump. It was odd, but he found it relaxing. After his hard work was complete and everything was sparkling clean, he took a hot shower. He felt cleaner and when he found his old robe, he had a laugh. It barely fit him but as very comfortable.

Finding his bed, he took off his glasses and laid down under the covers. The clean sheets were of the meadow springs, helping him drift off to sleep faster. The dreams were filled with reaping in his older days as a new reaper and for once he got a full night’s rest. The morning sun arrived, making him feel refreshed.

“Yahhhh!” He yawned. “What a night. Time for work.”

He got up and stopped. He looked down and remembered his bump. It was still reality. Sighing, he went to his closet to find his suits. He flipped through and found one. The struggle was hard and eventually he gave up. He decided to get breakfast so he walked into his kitchen to make some toast and jam. He still wasn’t as hungry as he had been when he was at the manor. As his toast was in the toaster, he went to get his paper. When he opened his door, he saw a package with a note. He picked it up and looked down his hallway. There was no one.

He set the package onto his dining table then finished making his breakfast. He sat down and ate, crumbs spilling onto his stomach and jam coating his cheeks. He carefully opened the note and read it, suspicous. 

_Come speak with me when your tantrum is over._

His face grew hot and he crumpled the note, tossing it aside and opening it to reveal one of the demon’s suits, specifically one tailored to him.

“Bastard.” He growled to himself as he saw the package.

His stomach fluttered in reply.

“Sorry, sorry. I know I shouldn’t upset you. Just that Michaelis is an idiot.”

It fluttered again.

“So am I.” William confessed to it as well.

He rubbed it and it seemed to calm down. Checking the time, he nearly choked on his toast. He was going to be late for work. He scarfed the rest of his food down then ran to his room and threw on his package. Though he looked like a butler, he would do modifications to it later. He then caught a cab to the Academy and rushed into his office. The shinigami passed gasps of shock in the halls and dispatch floor. He didn’t care if they saw him. He was just glad to be back at work. It wasn’t long until the news reached through the whole building. After 15 minutes into his work, a knock came at the door. He looked up to see Ronald and Grell carrying stacks of paperwork and files.

“What is this!?”

“Finished reports, and today’s work.” Ronald answered with a smile. “It’s glad to have you back William-senpai.”

“Darling thanks for giving back my color. I don’t know how you deal with our department.” Grell complained, leaning against the doorway.

“I cannot put all these files away!” William defended.

“Fine. You get the bottom half, and I’ll get the top-” Grell offered.

“Deal.” William interjected.

“But you must let your child call me Auntie.” Grell ended in a smile.

William sighed. “Fine.”

“William-senpai.” The younger blonde spoke.

“Yes. Mr. Knox.” 

“Are you going to get a check up. I mean, for the baby’s sake. It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” 

William realized he had failed that part. Though he’s felt nothing wrong with his child, it wouldn’t hurt to get it checked. A thought crossed his mind.

_But you aren’t going to keep it._

He stood up and faced the younger reaper. “I’ll be fine. Nothing is wrong.”

“If you say so Senpai. Just that baby is a living being too. You gotta focus on it too.” 

“Oh just go check it for us.” Grell sighed. “It was a nasty fight last night. Better be safe than sorry. Besides, the filth seems quite attached to it’s soul. You might want to make sure he doesn’t get a hold of it.” Grell left with Ronald and the kid waved his farewell.

William let his hands surround his bump, protectively. _Am I starting to care for it too?_


	10. Friendly Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William indulges in a craving and Grell is here to pick up the crumbs

“Hello, Mr. Spears.” The Doctor greeted as she entered the room.

William remembered her clearly. She looked different since the last time he saw her. Maybe happier, more grown up.

“Hello.”

“It's been a while. I hope everything is going smoothly.”

“It has been, for the most part.” William answered.

“I know, partner issues can be difficult. Why don't you lie back and unbutton your shirt for me please.”

William did just so as she got the machine ready. He breathed and brought his arms up to rest on them. He grumbled as the cold gel was applied and the scanner firmly pressed into his stomach. He could feel his child flip and move around as the foreign object was trying to detect it.

“Have you decided on who this child is going to live?”

The question stopped the shinigami’s breathing for a moment. He knew he didn't want the child and neither did Sebastian. He wasn't going to kill nor hand it off to Grell. He then thought of parents in his realm. Those in the lower class wanting to have families. 

No. I need to put it in an orphanage.

“I'm considering giving it up for adoption. Have my mistake bring someone happiness.”

“I wouldn't call the child a mistake, but I do appreciate you considering finding it a home.” The doctor stopped and fixed her glasses. She then froze the image and turned the screen towards him. 

William could now see the form of the child. Last time was when it was just beginning. The small blip was now growing up with arms, legs, and a head. He couldn't help but smile. He didn't smile for him, he smiled for the future he hoped his child to have.

“Would you like me to print it off?”

“Yes please.” William nodded.

“Would you like to know the gender?”

“No thank you. I believe I have my suspicions but that's for the new parents to find out, not me.”

The doctor nodded, handing him a towel and he wiped off his stomach. He sat up to button his shirt, sucking him his stomach as the last few for it to fit. He threw on his jacket then patiently waited. She handed over his printed photo and gave a few words of advice. He was a bit on the small size for a pregnancy at 20 weeks. He was instructed to take the work lightly and increase the food intake. 

Outside he sighed at the thought of food. But as he walked past his favorite in work coffee shop, he smelled the sweet scent of blueberry. He walked over and waited in line to order. Just as he reached the counter, his stomach churned with hunger.

“What can I get for ya Mr. Spears.” The usual barista asked.

He has seen the man the day after he arrived home to get a tea that was similar to the taste of coffee. He did a splendid job.

“I'll take the whole batch of those blueberry muffins you just made.”

The barista’s eyes grew wide in shock. “T… the whole batch!?”

“Yes. Do I look like I’m crazy?” William calmly answered.

“N… no Sir, it's just that they are pretty big muffins.”

“I am aware of the size, I'm in here everyday am I not?” William readied his wallet. 

The smell of the sugary aroma and fruity taste made his mouth water. He added an order of hot chocolate and the barista scrambled. He held the box of 24, 4 inch muffins in one hand while the other held the cocoa. William retreated to his office and plunged in.

“William Darli-” Grell stopped in the doorway shocked at what he had seen.

William was in the middle of taking a bite out of the 20th muffin. His face was covered in blueberries, shirt covered in crumbs, and a stack of 19 empty wrappers on his desk.

“What on earth?” Grell moved all the way in and closed the door behind him as if to hide the monster. 

“Ibs snot wub ibs oooks Ike.” The pregnant shinigami said through a mouthful.

“No it definitely does. Are you sure you are alright? Eating this many muffins in one sitting? Darling, your shirt looks like it's about to snap those buttons!”

William finished his bite and looked down. His stomach had grown a few inches larger. He almost get ashamed for eating so much. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Oh Darling, I didn't mean to upset you!” Grell ran to his side and helped to wipe away the now falling tears.

“I was hungry and they smelled delicious and I still feel hungry! I have let myself go and have been starving the child! I'm terrible Grell!” William dropped his muffin and accepted the man’s comforting embrace. 

Grell patted the back of his head. “Shh it’s alright Darling. It's perfectly natural. Just let it out.”

“And I don't even want it so why am I crying? I can't give it to Seb…. Sebas… Sebastian! Aaah” he cried harder in the redhead’s shoulder.

A knock came at the door and the mischievous blonde opened it. “Everything alright in here Boss?”

William let go of Grell to throw his empty coco cup at the agent, causing the kid to close the door. William cried harder and Grell just sat there to comfort him. But the shinigami stopped. He felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He pushed the reaper back and ran out of his office, down the hall to the restrooms to expel his stomach’s contents. The redhead was at his side still comforting him. 

After that, Grell put in a request for the day off for the both of them. He helped the supervisor get cleaned up and look presentable. As they walked back to his office to gather his things, his face burned with embarrassment. How could he have been so weak? 

I am not weak, I am strong.

At his apartment, Grell made some tea while the ill shinigami went to change his clothes. Grell wondered about him since the man didn’t come out from his room after a little. He prepped the tea and set it on a tray. He brought it to the resting man and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Why are you still here?” William asked as his arm was draped over his eyes.

“Because I'm concerned Darling. Plus I still feel really bad for almost trying to kill you.” Grell told.

William chuckled a little bit. “You don't need to feel bad. I was the one that ruined you.”

“It's doesn't matter now does it?” Grell sighed. “Now where is it?”

“Where is what?”

“The photo of course! I want to see your little baby.”

William sat up and got off his bed. He walked over and awkwardly bent down to grab his trousers and retrieved the picture from his back pocket. He walked back over and handed it. Grell took it carefully as if it were fragile. He turned it over and smiled. 

“It's beautiful!”

“It's not going to be mine.” William replied, confident in his decision.

“You are still giving it up. I could see why. Half Demon, half Reaper. The power it could have…”

“It has nothing to do with it’s genetics. I just simply cannot take care of it. Not alone. If I gave it to Sebastian, he would either consume it’s soul or the brat will have it disposed of. I’d rather have it live than die. Besides. It's film will be very boring.” 

The reaper laid back down and sighed. He still rubbed his stomach for comfort. Grell moved to lay next to him and he did. He handed back the photo, the reaper set it on his night stand. 

“You know I’m not one for close comfort, but could I rest my head in your chest?”

“Of course Darling! You never need to ask with me. We are friends, are we not?”

“Yes… I believe we are.”


	11. Blueberries and Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William needs to satisfy his blueberry craving as well as fulfilling a request with Grell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for taking almost a week to post! I've been busy with school work and being making friends.

William woke up with a start. He sat up and gasped from the sudden shock of being awake. He rubbed his head, focusing on his breathing. He checked the clock see it was only 4 am. Carefully he laid back down and something shuffled next to him under the sheets. He sat up again, wincing at the move, then peeling back the cover. He spotted red and quickly let go of the sheet.

“William?” The being moved and poked it’s head out from under the cover. 

“Grell! I didn't think you stayed the night?” 

The red shinigami stretched, then relaxed. His arms were rested above his head, hair a mess, eyes heavy with sleep still waiting to be caught up. 

“Its early. Please go back to sleep.” 

William smiled then laid back down, moving closer to the redhead and going back to sleep. It felt odd having someone this close in his own personal bed. Usually he would demand the occupant leave. Something about the redhead was turning him around. He breathed in the red head’s scent and fell back into a gentle snooze.

The shinigami didn’t wake up until a little bit later. The additional sleep felt good. He stretched his arms and tried to feel for the redhead but came up empty handed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before grabbing his spectacles. Still groggy from waking up, he slipped on his robe then stepped into his bathroom. He relieved himself, happy to not have a full bladder. His child moved about, happy to have more room. William grumbled at the hard kick to his back and held his back as he walked into the kitchen.

There he found the redhead cooking some oatmeal. The sugary smell made William’s mouth water. He walked to the cabinet and grabbed a cup from the lowest shelf and poured himself some tea. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Grell teased.

William took a seat at the small dining table and let out a sigh. He watched as the reaper swayed his hips as if to tease him as he cooked. The higher up couldn’t help but smile when he found the ties to an apron the redhead was wearing. The warm feeling quickly ended when he earned another kick, this time in the ribs.

“Ow.” He couldn’t help but mutter.

“What is it Darling?” Grell turned around, concern quickly appearing in his eyes.

“It’s nothing. Just being beaten up inside.” He rubbed his stomach and glared at it. 

“Well you know kids, they are going to be a pain as soon as they are created.” Grell turned off the stove and began to dish up the hot food.

A plate was placed in front of William. The hot steam clouded his glasses and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He grabbed his spoon, blew it a little to cool it off and placed the spoonful in his mouth. The flavors of brown sugar and apples really hit home. It was like when he first cooked it when he first became a shinigami. The years flew by and he forgot how to make it and work got in the way.

“This is wonderful. Thank you Grell.”

“It’s no problem.” Grell smiled. “It is good for the baby.”

Grell then stopped, spoon still in his mouth. He swallowed his spoonful and apologized as William glared at him. “I’m sorry, Darling.”

William then shrugged him off. “No you are right.” He looked back down at his food. “It’s parent’s will be proud that it’s mother took good care of it.”

Grell seemed to relax and changed the subject as fast as he could. “What plans do you got for work today?”

The grey reaper looked at the wall clock that hung by the door. The time was 8 am. “I have another tour at noon.”

He finished his food then was pushed away when he tried to help clean up. It kinda hurt that he was now beginning to feel useless. He walked off to the shower and washed up. He let the hot water wash away some unconcerning thoughts. He was finally relieved his child was calmed down. He finished watching and left the bathroom to find his suit ready to go and a note. He read the note in perfect cursive that was written in red ink. 

_Gone off to work. See you there, Darling!_

He smiled slightly, happy the redhead and him made up. If they didn’t he would not know where he’d be. He made a mental note to take the obnoxious blonde to coffee as a thanks for getting them to be friends. He finished drying then dressed. He made another note to get his suit tailored to fit him. But he had a feeling nothing was going to fit him anymore. You can only tailor clothes so many times, not to mention he would need them tailored back when he was back to normal.

After tying his last lace (which was almost impossible) he opened a portal to his work and stepped in. Having his scythe ready he walked to his dispatch building ready for the day’s work. He started his morning by filing paperwork, typing it up, then tidied his office before the noon tour. Having his scythe ready for that, he opened the conference room to see three students, ready to learn. 

“Welcome.” William started out, walking towards the front of the table.

All eyes were on him and he couldn’t blame them. Having a small melon sized bump sticking out from his body was quite shocking on first sight. This was going to be a rough tour.

“I assume you are here because you would like to join this specific dispatch branch of the grim reapers. How about we get to know each other. I will start. My name is William T. Spears. I am the director of his branch. Whatever happens, is said, or done is by my action. You mess up, I am the one getting the hit and after I have softened the blow, the rest will be determined by the higher ups. Now let us know your names. You sir, please start.” William introduced.

A small, nervous, blue haired and piercing punk type kid the same age as Knox stood up. His specs slid off his nose and he pushed them back up. William could see they left some regret after the memory extraction, probably to make sure the kid learned his lesson.

“My name is Mikey Hall. I would like to be a field agent.” The kid sat down as fast as he stood up.

A large man, taller than William, stood up. He had long black hair tied back and his suit looked as if it wanted to rip up. Glasses rested on his face well, and he seemed confident.

“I am Divah Luke. I would like to be in record storage.”

William was impressed. He figured a man like him would want a field job. But none the less, they knew their strengths. Last was a woman who looked about in her human 40s. A braid of blond rested in her shoulder and her eyes were dull. William could detect sadness in her body language as she stood up.

“I’m Wilma Faustus. I would like to be a field agent.”

William smiled slightly, happy to have a cooperative group. He pushed up his glasses then gave the lecture about what it is to be a reaper. He explained their origins, scythes, glasses, and importantly work ethic. As his lecture ended and he was about to walk them around the building, he felt a rumble in his stomach. Checking his watch, he found it to be a little after 1 in the afternoon.

“How about we have a lunch break and we will continue the tour after we eat.” William offered.

The three nodded and followed the instructor to the cafeteria that was not far from the conference room. William explained some things along the way and told them to have fun at the cafe. The young kid looked excited. Muscles smiled. Lady just looked away. William stood in line. When it came his turn, he spotted the barista who helped him with his muffins the day before.

“Do you want more muffins?” The barista almost quivered in fear.

William put up a hand. “No thank you. But I will have some of the blueberry turnovers. Just three please, and a hot tea.”

“Coming right up Mr. Spears.”

His order was fulfilled and he ate all three treats. The sweetness curbed his hunger. Blueberries normally weren't his favorite but he was craving them like crazy. Anything blueberry was the best. He wiped his mouth and when he got up to throw his trash away, both men in his group were wide eyed, while the lady was looking away.

“Now then. We shall finish the tour.”

 

* * *

 

William crashed into his chair in his office. The tour was taxing on his back. Though only at 20 weeks and still small, he himself still felt quite large. He let out a loud groan and attempted to lean onto his desk and take a nap. He was able to lean over and make a makeshift pillow over his desk and rest his head. It wasn’t long until he dozed off and began to snooze.

Later he was disrupted when his office door opened. The redhead entered with a tray of food from the cafe. He smelled something blueberry and his head perked up.

“Hey there sleepy head.”

“Please refrain from calling me that. I would have more energy if higher ups quit giving me touring duty.” William grumbled.

Grell set the tray down on the desk and brought over the extra chair and sat across on the other side of the desk. He set a cup of tea in front of the sleepy man as well as a toasted blueberry bagel and cream cheese. He watched as the man eagerly took a bite and sipped on the tea. As Grell munched on his, he saw his friend scarf his down. William looked at him with wide eyes and cheeks turning red of embarrassment.

“Sorry. I have just been starving since returning from the Manor.” William confessed.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t eat while you stayed in that cold place?”

“I did. Just only the three meals a day. Maybe I was able to sneak some when the brat wanted a snack. I tried to sneak chocolate cake batter but the demon batted my hand away.” William crossed his arms.

“He was just looking out for you.” Grell blinked.

William just grunted.

Grell noticed a bit of cheese was still on the man’s lips just in the corner. He tried to gesture to William about it but the man was oblivious. Grell stood up and used his thumb to wipe it away. He stopped in the middle of rubbing it away when he realised what he was doing and jumped back. William gasped slightly in surprise.

“I’m sorry, Darling.” Grell looked away. 

William could feel his cheeks grow hot this time, not because of embarrassment, but of infatuation. He was attracted to the caring nature the redhead had formed since his accepted condition.

“N-no. It was fine. I didn’t get your gesture.”

“But I over stepped personal space.”

William smiled. “You broke that long last night.”

Grell’s turn for his cheeks to turn pink. “Right.” 

“Say, why the sudden interest. Are you still trying to make up for the attack? I told you it wasn’t your fault.” The head shinigami assured. He stood up and walked over to the nervous wreck.

“I can’t help it. I have tried so hard to be different since the Ripper incident. And I blew it when I attacked you. Being with Madame Red made me realize my own dream one day. I want to have a child of my own, but with someone I cared about. I felt that I owed her that after what I did. But it was replaying when I found out you slept with the other man I like as well. It hurts Will, you don’t want it. I know I can’t choose for you, but I want to be there to support you.” Grell confessed, shaking and sitting back in the chair.

“Grell.” William sighed. “The world is ever changing. There are going to be people doing what I am doing or what happened to Madame Red. You can’t always control it.” He looked down at the redhead and placed a hand on his shoulder. “But I appreciate your help. I accept it.” 

“Really?” Grell began to smile.

“Really. I thought I could handle this all on my own, and I know I cannot. Will you help me Grell?”

Grell stood up and hugged the man. “Yes yes!!”

William staggered on his face for a minute before regaining his balance. Grell had bumped William onto his desk and when the man pulled away, joy was enormous on the redhead’s face. Smile wide and eyes closed. His hands lingered at the base of his neck and sent shivers of electricity down William’s spine. The dark haired reaper leaned in and placed his lips onto to the red’s, catching him by surprise. It made no difference for William.

When they parted, Grell spoke up, still out of shock. “William, Darling, where did that come from?”

“I said I needed your help, right?”

“Y-yes?”

“That includes craving runs, back rubs, ankle rubs, baths,” He leaned in and whispered into Grell’s ear, “Including the occasional fuck.”

Grell’s eyes widened further. William could see a lifelong fantasy wanting to come true. It was if heart eyes formed in the pupils. Another kiss was planted as an acceptance. This may be different to what William originally had in mind, but it was time to fill both their fill with a life they both wouldn’t regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can think of an idea for another chapter, I'll type it up and post it. But since school is still very busy, its hard to tell.


	12. Final Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William tells Sebastian of his final plan about the birth and the demon makes one request. William tries to resist but gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the long time to post. Finals week is approaching and its gonna be hell! I just spent 5 hours today writing an essay that is due on the 29th. I just didn't want homework over break lol.

“You are killing me Spears!”

William looked up from his reading that he was working on since he couldn’t sleep. The bedroom door opened revealing a stressed redhead, whose hair was a mess from being woken up, and having to go out late at night. He chucked the gallon of vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, and package of fresh blueberries at the man. William caught all three objects.

“Could you fetch me a spoon please?”

A large groan came from the reaper, followed by stomping. He returned and flopped onto the bed face down, holding up the spoon for the heavily pregnant man. 

“Thank you, for everything.”

“Mhmm.”

William cracked open the containers and combined them all. The sweet smell made his mouth water. He mixed the chocolate syrup with the vanilla making a chocolate frosted treat then chucked the blueberries in and began to eat it. He smiled, happy to have what he so desired. Grell began to snore. As the reaper ate, the other reaper’s hand slowly crept towards his stomach. The superior was used to it by now. Grell wanted the child to be safe as well as it’s mother to be safe. 

“‘Ill, ‘arlin’? Grell mumbled in his semi sleep. [Will, Darling]

“Yes?”

“‘Omise my turn. ‘Ext time.” [Promise my turn. Next time.]

The dark haired reaper smiled. “I’ll think about it. But it's most likely a yes. I’m done with this.”

“You’re not done.” Grell was beginning to sound more clear.

“I know.” He sighed. 

He still had a long 12 weeks left. He felt his child move towards Grell’s touch and kicked him in the ribs at the same time. He went to the doctor earlier in the day and she was surprised at the progress. The child picked up it’s proper weight and was growing faster that she thought. It was good but also meant a chance for sooner delivery. His stomach really stuck out in front of him, his stomach the size of a large watermelon.

“I just can’t wait to go on leave.” William sighed.

“You go on leave in two weeks right? I'm surprised they are letting you take a break. Usually the fathers never take a break.” Grell commented.

“Well in this case I am the mother. That who carries the child, is the mother.” William threw back the sheets to get up and put his frozen treat away.

Grell tried to stop him from moving around but William waved him away.

“I need to move around. I have to pee anyways.”

“William?”

The reaper stopped just shy of the door. He turned around and looked at the man who was lying on his side, arm propped up. William could feel the weight start to bug him. He raised his brow to make the man continue.

“Can I be the mother next time?”

William gasped. It was a shock Grell even thought of having a kid with him after what he was going to do with his own child. He knew Grell hated him for it and even begged for him to keep it. But he refused, knowing it was punishment for his mistake. His heart did soften though. The question so innocent. Laying a hand on his own stomach, he smiled.

“Yes.”

Grell laid on his back and giggled. William left to put the ice cream away and after returning upon the bathroom he found the redhead passed out. Careful not to wake him, he crawled into bed and placed a kiss on the reaper’s forehead and fell back asleep himself. 

Upon waking up, he saw that the other reaper left for work. Work. William flung back his sheets and tried to get out of bed as fast as he could. His stomach was not helping much as he scrambled to put on his suit. In his struggle, he heard something rip. Eyes growing wide, he stood next to the mirror and saw a rip on his back side. Cursing out loud, he grabbed the pair of paterinity pants he had been dreading to start wearing. Though they fit comfortably, to him they were informal. After buttoning his shirt and jacket, he left his apartment and made his way towards the gate.

Breathing hard as he made it through the gate and a fast, run-jog move, he dashed up the steps to dispatch and burst through the door. He could feel his lungs collapse as he arrived at the top offices. He made a mental note to stick an elevator in the building for future use like his condition. As he reached his office he paused before opening the door. Everyone around him was looking at him and trying to offer their help. He hushed them and proceed into his office quickly.

“You’re late.”

The all too familiar voice sounded behind him. He closed the door behind him and glared at the being who was standing by his window. In his chair was the familiar brat. His anger fueled. 

“Again I am amazed at how you enter this world without triggering the security gates.” 

“As a demon, he has many powers.” The child spoke. 

“I am aware.” William replied. “What I am not aware of is why you are entering a private office and cornering me like prey.”

“We simply aren't forming you Mr. Spears. We, or Sebastian in this case, want to discuss with you about your condition.” The kid stood up. “Make it quick this place smells like death.”

The kid walked past him with a glare and closed the door behind him. William redirected his gaze towards the man by the window. The long black hair was almost falling to the shoulders. His hands were firmly clasped behind his back and when he turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes were glowing a bright red.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” William growled.

Sebastian turned around and sighed. His eyes looked heavy as he has had the nerve to ask what he’s wanted to ask, but because of his leash, he hadn’t have the time to say it.

“Can I be there?”

“For…”

“The birth.”

William gasped. He didn’t want the demon to be around or anywhere near him when the time came. He was going to do it alone, on Earth, close to an orphanage he found. It was close to the woods and at night, it would be quiet for him to secretly have his child like a wild animal. He demanded Grell not to appear and help him. It was his mistake and he was trying to correct it.

“I…” William didn’t know how to respond.

He knew the demon cared about him and the child. William regret taking that from him, but he was also scared that if others found out about the demon-reaper hybrid, all three of them would be hunted down.

“Please. I know I take souls from this world. Can I bring one in this one time?”

“Our deal still stands from the Circus. But this time add Grell’s to it.”

Sebastian’s turn to gasp in surprise. He smiled and tilted his head, instantly looking adorable. “Agreed.”

William walked over to his desk chair and sat down. The demon still at the window turned to leave. But paused just before the door. William continued to glare a him, hoping he would leave already.

“My Master has a room ready for when the time comes. That is if you wish to have it in a welcoming place. Otherwise, call my name and I will find you.” The demon then left.

The door closed and he cringed when he heard a yell from Grell. The redhead had spotted the two visitors and cursed at them as they left. The door opened again and an angered, red faced, reaper entered. He took a seat in the extra chair and gripped the arms tight.

“He has no right to be here. You clearly told him you didn’t want him.”

“It wasn’t that. He came to ask of the birth.”

Green eyes were on him, glaring. “After you told me no, you accepted to him?”

William hadn’t seen this side of Grell in a while. “I didn’t agree to such things. He merely stopped by to offer a room for me to reside in while I give birth. I accepted that.”

“William-”

“Grell this is my mistake. I’ll have Sebastian take the child to its new home. I just want to put this all behind me. My record is tarnished of me. You are only here because of my mistake, I hurt you. I hurt Sebastian, I hurt this child, I hurt myself. I’m done. I just want to move on. I’ll have the memory removed after I have the child. I will ask Sebastian for the same. I will ask you too if you wish. But this is only between the demon and I.” William ended with tears streaming down his face.

Grell walked around the desk and held the sobbing mess. William soaked Grell’s shoulder with his tears. So much about it had been on his mind since the discovery of his child. It was true he wanted to forget it. Grell ran his fingers in the man’s hair and it seemed to soothe him.

“How about we forget today and start your leave? You don’t need this added stress.” Grell suggested.

William nodded and took a tissue from his desk. He blew his nose and grabbed another to wipe his eyes. It was all too much for him. But slowly he was feeling better, knowing he wasn’t going to be alone for the birth. He felt alone until Grell crawled his way into his heart and he was becoming a new person. Thanking the redhead, he closed up his office and followed the redhead back to his apartment.

There, he slipped into more comfortable clothes. Grell heated up some tea and grabbed the daily paper. William made a comfortable seat on the couch, feeling the cushions relaxing his back. Strain and stress was a huge factor to his mood. The paper was handed to him, tea set on the table next to him, and redhead in his lap. He would pet the redhead for comfort as well as strike up conversations here and there.

“Grell.” William began, starting another conversation.

It was well into the evening since the last one and it was time to change the mood. He knew the annoyance had dreams about him and what might be. For quite sometime he had thought of fulfilling those dreams. After all he was trying to become a new person. Who said he couldn’t start early.

“Mmhm Yes?” Grell spoke, voice drowsy with slight sleep.

“Do you love me?”

Grell sat up and faced William, cheeks flushed red. “Oh now Will, you know how I feel about you. I have already accepted that our fates won’t collide. You don’t need to ask. 

“I just want to make sure I’m not breaking your heart.”

“Darling you’ve shattered it a million times before. How could this be any different?” Grell sighed, looking at his nails. “Besides, you still haven’t let me help you with your special tasks yet.”

William set his paper aside and in a fast motion, he grabbed the red’s tie and brought him to his lips. Shock flashed over the other man as his hands were in the air. William’s eyes were closed, meaning the kiss. He had wanting to do it for so long and now his needs were being satisfied. He had grown to secretly love the annoyance and has accepted the man for who he is. Needing to breath, he released Grell who just sat back, dazed.

“Well…” Grell fixed his glasses. “That was quite a shock.”

“Want me to do it again?” 

“Y-yes please.” Grell nodded, crawling up to William and sitting on his lap the best he could.

He wiggled his hips so he could sit better. Leaning over the large bump, he planted his lips onto the shinigami’s in a more gentler manner. He held the man’s head in his hands, while the one below held his back. They kissed and shared their tongues until William jumped.

“What? Is the baby coming?” Grell began to panic.

“No. I have to use the bathroom. The child kicked me in the bladder. I hadn’t realized how much I’ve been needing to go.” William laughed.

“Right.” Grell got off of his lap and helped him to the restroom.

Hopefully for the rest of the night, the child wouldn’t interrupt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am not sure when the next chapter will be up. Sorry for the long waits.


	13. Endless Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child has arrived and William struggles with Sebastian's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!!
> 
> Ugh I'm finally on break! But I'm visiting family so it's still going to be busy.

“A what?” William snapped, half dressed, sitting on the bed, struggling to get into his shirt.

Now at 38 weeks Everything was beginning to struggle. He was more fatigued, not really hungry and was angry with everyone he set eyes on. Except for Grell. The redhead still kindly stepped around him, scared the man might snap. Grell was standing in the doorway holding a small slip of paper.

“A baby shower. Will, Darling, you are due any day now.”

“Haven’t I told you that I’m not keeping it!? I’ve told you countless times!” William growled. 

He stood up to face Grell, hands in fists and shirt halfway buttoned. He waved his hands as to say no to the whole ordeal. “No! It is not happening!”

Grell jumped back. “Alright I’m sorry.”

William sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back down on the bed. “No I’m sorry. I’m just so irritated. This child isn’t helping. I can’t wait to give it to its new parents. LEt them deal with this.”

“Is that what you think of all children?” Grell asked, teary eyed.

The superior shinigami looked back up at the one stood in the doorway. Tears were streaming down the reaper’s cheeks, lips quivering. Grell wanted to have children and every bad comment was throwing the man off. Of course William wanted a child with Grell eventually but this mistake with the demon was one he couldn’t handle. It wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“No, no Grell. I want to have a child with you. Just not-”

“You mean like life? You didn’t like your old life and you killed yourself. But you enjoy this one you were given? That’s how I see it. That’s how I’ve seen this whole thing.” Grell continued to cry. 

“It’s my choice. I know the outcome isn’t right, but I’m not killing it. I would never kill a living soul, only dying ones.” He got up off the bed and walked over to the weeping one, grabbing his hands. “I’m not making you stay or forcing you to be here. I know this is something that will never be forgiven. I understand if you don’t want to be here or with me because of this.”

He let the hands go and walked to the bathroom. He started a shower and silently sobbed as the hot water hit his back. The weight of everything was getting to him. The weight of regret, mistakes, the child, Grell; it was all becoming too much for him. 

As he stood there, he began to feel a small pain in his lower stomach. It was there for a few minutes then it simply disappeared. It didn't return until a few hours later when he was sitting in his favorite chair. Grell and him talked out the rest of their problem and as Grell chose to go to the office to give him some space, William got the apartment. The pain then started at his lower back and ended in his front towards the bottom. He winced at the pain as it came but ignored it. It happened several times more during the day only increasing into the night. 

William tried to get comfortable, breathing to soften the pain. Only did it cause concern when he disturbed Grell from his peaceful slumber. The redhead’s hair was in a mess from being squished into the pillow. Drool crusted his lips and one eye was lazily open.

“Darling, are you alright?” He drowsily asked.

“I am fine. Just a bit of pain that's all.” William replied, rolling onto his right side and sighing as the pain subsided.

“Oh. It's probably those pre labor pains. Just let me know if they increase. We’ll get you to a hospital or something.” Grell then rolled onto his left side and passed out, gentle snores confirming it.

William closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. Dreams of fulfilling work ran through his mind. He felt comfortable. That was until he dreamed about the demon chasing him down and slicing open his stomach to retrieve the child. Wailing screams came from both him and the child. A divine and satisfying grin covered the demon’s face as he devoured the soul, leaving the child lifeless.

“William!”

The reaper snapped out of it, blinking his eyes open to sunlight and a concerned lover in his face. “Grell.” He hugged the reaper, glad to see a friendly face.

“You were having a nightmare.” He pointed out.

“I believe I was.” William revealed. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked down, still seeing the round mass attached to his front. His child was moving about, causing pain in the lower region.

Grell placed a hand on his belly and smiled. “I can tell they want out. Oh I can't wait to experience it.”

William smiled. “It is quite a good one. But at his rate you better have a girl.”

“You know the gender of yours?” Grell blinked.

“By the size, activity, and sensitivity, I believe mine is a boy. He will make a great son.” Just after he said it, he felt the pains again. His face twisted as he tried to resist.

“Will! Are you ok!?”

The reaper got out of bed, holding his back. He waved Grell that he was fine and walked to the bathroom. He gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him. He could fee his stomach convulse and cleanse itself. Just before he could turn on the water, he felt a slow trickle of water run down his pajama pants.

Looking down he saw the clearish liquid pool below him. The pain began to increase.

No not here. Why? I didn't feel any pain before. Why is it happening now!?

William quickly opened a portal and jumped through. It was a weak portal but one strong enough to create the other side. On the other side was the endings of a dark forest. Trying to make it to the haunting Manor that was just on the other side of the clearing, his legs gave way as the pain was too much. Panting he leaned up against a tree, thankful to have a rest. It didn't last long though as another round of pain began. He timed it this time. 15 minutes. He was getting close.

He groaned and moaned as the pain increased. He thought he could do it, but he got scared and needed help. 

“Sebas… tian…. Sebastian…. SEBASTIAN!” He yelled into the forest, hoping the demon would help him one last time. 

Within minutes, the black butler showed up. No a trace of exhaustion was on his body. The man was on his knees, assessing the situation, trying to help.

“We need to get you to the room.”

“There isn't time.” William panted. “It's coming quick.”

“Alright.” 

Sebastian then positioned himself to be ready to catch the child. He helped ease off William’s pants and laid them on the ground. William moaned as the pain increased and his body convulsed.

“Sebas… it hurts.” William complained.

“I know. Now is it alright if I check?”

The reaper nodded as he grasped at the grass for comfort. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as did the tears of pain. He didn't think it would happen so sudden and be this painful. He was glad that this was going to be over soon.

He could feel Sebastian feel around his lower parts. He whimpered as the pain spiked. The demon then looked at him, seeing the slight smile he had on his face, things were going fine.

“The child seems to be crowning. On the next wave, you need to push.” The demon instructed.

William nodded and did so as the next wave hit. He pushed hard and within a couple of pushes. The child was free. Small cries of anger erupted from the child. Sebastian took off his jacket and covered the child. He wrapped the tiny thing in it and severed the cord with a sharp nail. The child kept screaming as it was handed to William.

“Sebastian…. please no. I don't want to get attached.” He panted. 

Sebastian stood up with the child in his arms and smiled. “Very well then. You have given birth to a boy.”

William’s heart began to melt. A son? They had a son? He began to ache, long for, to hold the child. But he made his choice. The child wasn't his. 

“I see.” Was what he forced to reply.

“Shall I dispose of it?” Sebastian asked, trying to hush the child.

“No!” William yelled. “No. There is an orphanage just outside London. Please take it there. I cannot bear to look. If I do…”

“Very well.” Sebastian slightly bowed. “This seems to be the end of our little journey Mr. Spears. It was nice to meet your acquaintance and spend the time we had. I shall fetch the red annoyance to pick up the pieces.”

William began to cry. Not just because of the pain of the afterbirth, but of the way the demon brushed it off. He watched in horror as the demon walked into the woods, and the echoes of the boy still crying into the night. He tried to cover his ears but his vision began to fade and the last thing he saw before passing out was a portal and the red reaper popping through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep a look out again. Sorry about the random postings.
> 
> Oh and the story continues after this.


	14. Secrets Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell takes care of William's wishes after the birth of his son. Sebastian also goes through with his half of the deal.

The cries filled the night and the empty mansion. Soft footsteps and shushing was going along with it. Somber sadness was heavy in the eyes of the man that held the crying boy. His shirt was bloodied from the bodily fluids from the other man. What haunted him was the loving look he had for their son.

He walked up to the mansion, opened the doors, and saw his master waiting for him on the stairs. The young boy was tired from waiting. His hair was in a mess from trying to sleep. His white gown hung loosely on him. Both eyes wide open, trying to focus on the being in his butler’s arms. 

“It is done?” The young master spoke.

“It is. Sutcliffe should be seeing to him now.” The butler assured.

“What about the child?”

The demon smiled, eyes growing with hunger. He wanted to consume the wasted soul but he promised not to. He looked down at the quiet child. Tufts of black hair was sprouted on his scalp. His features were an excellent blend of himself along with the reaper’s genes.

“I shall give him to the orphanage in the morning. For now I must care for him.” The demon replied, not taking his eyes off of the little creation.

“He?” The young master walked towards them. “Sebastian…”

“It is a boy.”

Sebastian knelt down and let his master see who he held. The child moved in his arms, beginning to fuss. His master reached out a hand and the child grabbed his finger for comfort. Sebastian looked up and was surprised by what he saw. Time to ruin the moment.

“Is that a smile I see, My Lord?”

His master carefully pulled his finger out of the child’s grasp. The smile from his master faded and he turned back to the stairs to go to bed.

“Just feed it and have it gone by morning.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

* * *

He dabbed the cool cloth on his partner’s forehead. Brushing the messy hair out of the way he smiled lightly. The sleeping man had been through so much. He got off the stiff bed to leave the room. He has up all night caring for him. He had wondered where his partner left and when he walked into the bathroom to check up on him, he was gone. He panicked and had the office find him by portal logs. He had created one to find the man bleeding out and unconscious. The sight was gruesome.

Grell had rushed him to the hospital where he was now resting. He looked back at the man, saddened for him. Opening the door he found two shinigami’s from dispatch, ready to meet with the sleeping shinigami. Grell lowered his gaze and stepped aside to let them in. the door closed behind them. He waited as a bright flash of light leaked out from under the door. Closing his eyes, he wept silently as the job was done. 

The door to the room opened and the two men and their scythes came out. Both had expressionless faces. Grell caught their eyes and they nodded before leaving the hallway. Carefully he walked towards the room. Bracing for any type of outburst the man may have, he opened the door. Inside the room, the lights were dimmed. On the bed was the man Grell had so long cared for.

His yellow-green eyes were wide and bright open. Grell heard his evened out breath, thankful he survived the extraction. His foot creaked the floor and the gaze was instantly on him.

“Grell?” His voice was raspy and dry from the lack of moisture.

“Hello, Sir. How are you feeling?” Grell scaredly responded.

“I feel numb. Did something happen while there was a mission?”

Grell walked over and took a seat on his bed. He wondered how much they took from the man. He hoped they left his feeling for him and not just take everything. His heart ached, hoping to just tell the man everything and that he still loved him. But he could repress everything if he found out what had happened. He would see the fall of a strong shinigami.

“Something went wrong with a soul. It tried to take you. I found you and fought it off. You’ve been out for two days now.” The redhead’s voice was shaky as he told the lie.

“I see.” The reaper then tried to sit up only to be hit with a wave of pain, causing him to lay back down.

Grell moved closer and helped him get comfortable. William grabbed his wrist, surprising the redhead. Grell gasped at the sudden movement, to terrified to wiggle free. He caught William’s eyes and saw the pain and confusion in his eyes. He could tell the man was trying to find something that was lost deep within him.

“Grell. What happened?”

Tears pooled from Grell’s eyes. His face grew red and the sniffles began. Grell fell back onto the bed and pried his wrist away so he could hide his face. After he calmed down he looked back at the regretful reaper.

“One day I will tell you, but you chose to have them taken away! You signed a contract to have them removed. I tried to stop you but it was your decision.”

“What did I have removed?”

“Your memories! I cannot tell you more or you’ll repress. Please forgive me and yourself.” He looked at his superior with puffy eyes.

William’s gaze had dropped to his feet. “If I hurt you, I am sorry.”

“You did not hurt me. But you will need to apologize to the right person much later. I am here to comfort you and make sure you are well.” Grell assured, knowing his chances with him had dropped greatly. He got up to leave the man but was pulled back with his shirt.

William had connected their lips together with a deep kiss. Grell couldn’t help but melt into it. He sat back down and leaned onto William, avoiding his sore spots and repeating the kiss over and over. When they broke apart, William breathed and smiled a little.

“If I wasn’t so sore down there, I would rip you to pieces.”

“You’ll have to wait my dear. For now just rest. The office has been havok since the accident and Death knows what is going to happen next.” Grell kissed him once more then left the reaper alone.

* * *

 

Sebastian walked with the child in arms to the orphanage that William requested. The child was fast asleep, all thanks to Mey-Rin. She had heard the cries and offered to help. Besides assassins, the woman was great with young children. She had warmed up diluted milk for the child to drink and the child fell asleep soon after. She had taught Sebastian how to burp the child and change it’s diaper. She even asked him where the little one had come from and he made up the lie about finding it.

He stood in front of the building, unsure how he was to present the sleeping child. He thought of leaving it in the front step or just taking the soul. He toughed up and walked through the front door into a little reception area or lobby. Time to put his act on.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” He said loud and clear.

The door to the left of him opened and out came a young woman with long black braided hair. Her eyes were a dull green as if she were in mourning. She was dressed in a shaggier dress and white apron. Small heels clicked from under her as she addressed who had entered the orphanage.

“May I help-” A gasp came from her. “Oh my lord!”

“Please help. I found him on my doorstep this morning. My Master had asked me to dispose of it, but I couldn’t follow his wish to end it’s life. Please can you help him?” Sebastian fake begged.

“I’ll see what I can do.” The woman ran off through the door that was straight ahead. 

He waited and the child began to fuss. He reached into his pocket, taking out a bottle that was still warm. The child latched on and began to feed. The woman returned with an older man who seemed concerned with the situation. 

The man was well dressed and showed signs of money but nowhere as nearly as much as his master acquired. He had slicked back blonde hair and loving blue eyes. His attire consisted of a three piece suit and his appearance was a little messy. Mostly from dealing with children.

“Ms. Faustus here has informed me of the abandoned child. We have room for it.” The man spoke.

Sebastian halted for a second. He at least wanted to know the name of the man who he was handing his child off to. “Pardon, but may I please get the name of the carer of my- er I mean of the child my master asked me to deal with.”

“Oh forgive me. Normally people show up and just drop them off. I am Lewis Carlisle. Here is Ms. Clara Faustus. She is still new at her position of nursery maid. She has been busy of filling up her sister’s position as she was taken from us too soon.”

Sebastian looked over at the woman who was staring at her feet. He move closer. This was the woman that was going to raise his son. He wanted to one else. He took away love from someone, and now it was his chance to return it.

Carefully she took the boy and the bottle. The child didn’t make a sound or squirm as it’s father gave it up.

“Well what shall you name him?” Lewis asked the young woman.

“Claude. Because this butler here is a clod by dropping him off.” She looked up at Sebastian, gasping in shock.

Sebastian wiped away a tear. He didn’t need to be giving away his true identity. He made up that he was thankful to find lovely people and a reason for his master to be kind for him for once. He gave thanks to everyone then left. As he exited the gates, he was stopped by two men in suits similar to those of a reaper’s. They began to approach him with their plain scythes out.

The demon began to panic. They were after him. Catching him at a moment of weakness was a real hard blow to him and his personal status. He was sure Satan was cringing below if he witnessed what was going on. Sebastian jumped over the two shinigami’s, both raised their scythes, catching him from the air and throwing him to the ground. He landed in the earth with his breath being knocked from him.

“Unhand me.” He demanded, eyes flashing, his powers knocking the men off of him.

They quickly regained balance and flung themselves at him again. He dodged this time and threw some knives he had up his sleeves. Only one struck one of them in the shoulder. As the sun continued to rise in the morning sky, A ray of sun he was cornered into was blocked by a figure of a shadow. He looked up to see the flaming redhead, standing on the roof next to the gate. He was leaning against his scythe with a sad smile on his face. 

“It is time Sebastian.”

“Time for what? It is not my time to die.” Sebastian yelled back.

The demon was then shoved to the ground by the two officers. Grell jumped off of the building and landed behind the demon and leaned down over him. He whispered in the demon’s ear, his deed. Only Grell wanted to do it for William. He, the bratty master, and the rest of the shinigami world would remember the secret between the reaper and the demon. He revved up his machine and carefully began to slice into the demon.

Sebastian writhed in agony under the foot that the redhead placed in his head. He could feel his energy drain and his mind go blank. His screams stopped as the endless black guided him to sleep. Within minutes the job was done. Grell knew he would heal on his own but didn’t care. He dismissed the two officers with his scythe and picked up the demon.

Blood soaked his shirt as he carried the man over his shoulder to the manor that was far away. It was evening by the time he reached the manor and was out of breath. He knocked on the door, waiting for the brat to show his face. Sure enough the evil blue eye appeared and the door was swung open. Grell took the demon off his shoulder and patched him up one more time incase anything ripped then tossed him inside.

“The deed is done.” Grell ground out. 

“Our deal still stands.” Phantomhive replied, not even caring.

Grell nodded then left. William’s wishes were complete. Memory of the both of them had been clipped and archived. One day they will see their son grown and living a life of their own. Neither of them would know who it is until Grell reveals the secret. But for now it never happened. Even he began to repress the memory of the past two days. He didn’t need to dwell in the past anymore. He opened a portal to the hospital room and smiled, happy to see the man he loved, feeling better and bright.

“Grell! You’re home!”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't that crazy. There is going to be an epilogue. It will be a many years later thing with Adult!Claude.


	15. Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell you little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the epilogue!!!

“Will, Darling, this is how a table is set.” Grell instructed the superior.

William T. Spears, head of the Shinigami London Branch, rolled his eyes in annoyance. Things just had to be perfect for the silly dinner the redhead roped him into. He argued and denied he was going to let his enemy into his home, let alone anywhere near his partner.

He did as he was told though by placing the forks on the left side and the knives with the spoons on the right side. After he did that, he placed the carefully folded napkins on the plate then assisted in the kitchen. He found Grell rolling out pie crust on the counter. He admired the energetic being. The red locks were tied back so it wouldn't touch the food. Shirt sleeves were rolled up past the elbows and the tight apron emphasized the body shape. He was transfixed by his looks.

“Will, you know it’s impolite to stare at ladies.” Grell smiled, pausing in his task.

“Sorry.” He shook his head. “You just look stunning right now.”

Grell stood up straight and brushed the flour off his hands onto his apron. He walked over to William and grabbed his jacket, bringing him to his lips. William placed his hands on his partner’s hips and led them to grab his ass.

“Hey naughty boy! We need to save that for later.”

William removed his hands. “Right. Do you need any help in here?”

Grell resumed his spot at the counter, continuing to work. He waved off the boss man and William followed orders. He retreated to the living room. Finding a seat, he scrolled through his tablet to look at the news but came up empty handed.

“William, did you get the champagne?” He heard his lovely call.

He set aside his device and walked back to the kitchen. Grell was putting the finishing touches on his dessert before sticking it into the oven.

“Grell you cannot even drink champagne so why ask for it?”

The redhead stood up and pouted. “It's polite for our guests. I know I cannot drink alcohol for another 5 months or so but come on Darling!”

William rolled his eyes. “Alright. I'll just have to slip poison into it so I don't have to see him or the surprise guest.”

“William!”

The shinigami laughed as he grabbed his keys. Grell thought of others before himself sometimes and it could get quite extreme. Especially when the redhead was carrying their first child. William remembered the day Grell told him he was going to be a father. They had discussed it a century ago after a freak accident he had, that was still fuzzy on his mind. Grell really wanted a child and William loved him so, he was going to make it happen.

About half a century later, Grell came running to him excited with the news. William was shocked at how it was possible and that it was a dream come true. Unfortunately bad luck struck. Just a few days shy of being 12 weeks along, Grell got into an accident at work and they lost the child. Grell wasn't as upset as William was. The redhead was very calm in his grieving while William was loud. Grell told William that things happened. The superior didn't want to believe him.

They put it off for a while before trying again. They went to the doctors and they explained that Grell would’ve had a hard time to get pregnant in the beginning. Though he may have the feminine looks and soul, it wasn't always the case with his reproductive system. Yet they still wanted to try naturally. The doctor told Grell and William to go on all natural health supplements to give the immune systems a boost to make sure both participants were in top shape.

Another half century later and 20 weeks ago, Grell jumped on top of William claiming he was ready. William was wishing for the day to hear those words again. They shared a very passionate night and respectively 8 weeks later Grell got the signs. Together they went to the doctor and proud to be parents once more. Since then William had been hard on him for being careful. Grell seemed to not mind his hardness at the instruction. It was like Grell knew something he didn’t.

As he drove to the store his mind thought about Grell and the evening plans. Grell knew of his mission about acting as a teacher at a local school. Murders were happening to teachers and just a week ago, a child got hurt. When William showed up to do his business, he found the familiar demon and a familiar child. Sebastian too had been ordered by his master and queen to look into it, luckily the child already went to the school. Another man was there too with a child as well. He looked like a demon, but had odd eyes. All demon’s he’d seen have purple or red eyes that would flash with hunger if they were set on a soul.

At the store, William grabbed a bottle of champagne then returned home after purchasing it. Grell had the main course cooking, making his mouth water. Checking the time, he prepared for the arrival of the guests. Grell greatly took the help and even rested for a few minutes. At the allowed time, the door rang. William left the cooking to Grell. On his way to the door he straightened his tie in the hall mirror and answered the door.

There in front of him stood the demon. His hair was brushed off to the side and he wore a suit that looked similar to the one William was wearing. So long ago he remembered the butler’s outfit he wore as he served the first Phantomhive. After the death of the child, he stuck around for the bloodline since it didn’t fall into his or Grell’s territory. William greeted him and allowed him inside. He took his jacket out of courtesy, then directed him to the dining room. Within several minutes, the door got knocked on again. William got up to answer the door. Grell told him to sit with the demon and that bugged him. Grell was up to something. 

“William, Darling. Sebastian. This is Claude Faustus.” Grell introduced.

Both men rolled their eyes. “We know who he is.”

“But I have been trying to avoid him since he arrived at my master’s school.” Sebastian spoke up.

“Honestly Sebastian, you got to stop with this bloodline.” Claude answered sarcastically, taking a seat at the table.

Sebastian’s eyes flared.

“And you, Mr. Spears, are a reaper. You have free reign of the place! No need to keep an eye on Sebastian and I.”

William scoffed. He rested his head in his hand.

“Darling!”

William got up and helped Grell dish up the plates then hand them to the guests. The group ate in silence with air tense. All three seemed to despise each other. Grell looked on and waited for the explosion. If not, he would have to break the ice.

“So Grell, how is the woman life?” Sebastian asked.

“Oh well after marrying William, he has treated me as any man would treat a woman. With love and kindness. Though he has been a bit pushy when it comes to the whole pregnancy.” Grell replied with an ending smile.

“I noticed you seemed a little round in the middle. Congratulations to you and William.” Claude informed. “You two will make great parents.”

Grell smiled. As he looked across the three men, the resemblance was uncanny. Grell could see both of the genes from the demon and reaper pool together and form another being which was Claude. It was getting close.

“You know, your last name is familiar.” William began to recall a distant memory. “I remember a blonde newbie about a century ago named Wilma Faustus. Throughout the years I’d see her pass through Dispatch. She made one hell of an agent.”

Claude paused mid chew and stared at William with big widened eyes. His glasses slowly began to slip down his nose. He finished his bite before continuing. “Wilma is Clara’s sister.”

“Clara. As in Clara Faustus?” Sebastian’s turn to ask a question.

“That’s right.” Claude nodded.

“I remember meeting her once. I cannot recall what for.” The demon rubbed his head.

“Is she your mother?” William asked.

Claude shook his head and pushed back up his glasses. “She cared for me. She was like a mother but I never had any parents. She wanted to adopt me but she passed from an illness that swept through the orphanage. Since I survived, I got my name changed to Faustus to remember her by.” He explained.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” Williams gaze dropped.

“But now that I think about it, you do look a lot like the man Clara described when I was taken in.” Claude pointed his fork at Sebastian, whose eyes had widened too.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Clara told me a story just before the night of her death. She never got to thank the man that gave me to her. She described the man as mysterious, caring, and loyal. He had dark hair, bright red eyes, and wore a butler suit. The same one you wore in a photo I saw your master show my master.” Claude informed.

The entire table went silent. Then all eyes moved to face Grell. Grell’s cheeks turned red as he tried not to smile. Things were clicking into place. He could feel the curiosity grow among the three men.

“Grell, is there something you are trying to tell us?” William asked, staring him down.

Grell shrugged. 

“Well there has to be a connection why we are here, and how we may know one another through the Faustus name.” Claude fixed his specks as did William.

“There! That’s where I’ve seen it before!” Sebastian cried out.

“What?” Both others asked together.

“Claude the way you fix your glasses, so precise and with the ends of your fingers, William does it the exact same way when he is annoyed by something.”

“Really?” Claude eyed the demon.

“Aha!” William shouted.

“What now!?” Both Claude and Sebastian matched.

“Your eyes flashed red with a bit of anger, just like Sebastian when being compared to a shinigami.”

“They’ve always done that.” Claude defended himself.

“Maybe you are all related but just don’t know.” Grell spoke up and took a sip of water before getting up to leave into the kitchen for dessert.

In the kitchen Grell waited. The dining room had fallen silent after he left. He waited and smiled at the scooting sounds of the chairs as they rushed in after him.

“Grell Sutcliffe what the hell did you do?” Sebastian yelled, eyes glowing in anger.

Claude’s hands were in fists, ready to strike at anything. William walked over to Grell and placed a hand on his back to get him to open up.

“I’m cleaning up the remains. I’m tired of keeping them under my rug.” Grell relaxed a little.

“What do you mean? Grell you can tell me anything, you know that.” William assured.

“William, ever wonder why you are so protective over a small child that wasn’t even born and this one who will?”

“Fatherly instinct?” William answered.

“Sebastian, ever wonder why you never strike me and try to avoid me in earlier missions? I know it's not because you sensed the child.”

“You are part of William’s territory. I would never kill you.”

“Look harder at Claude Faustus. Look at his detail, this mannerisms, his habits.” Grell instructed. “Go on, look. 

Both men looked over at the fully grown man. They knew he was immortal somehow. He had yellowish-brown eyes, almost hazel. They flashed red when he got upset. His glasses were of similar taste to William’s. His hair was long and hung loosely on the sides of his face. It was a mixture of brown and black that looked a dark brown in the light. His slim face was proportioned with his slim body. He was very agile in combat and had the ability to make contracts per the sign on his hand. He was very well dressed and resembled the two of them combined perfectly.

“I…” William began.

Grell stood up and faced all three of them. “Claude is your and Sebastian’s son.”

Both Claude and Sebastian gasped in shock.

“Grell, why are you making up such nonsense?” William became furious.

“Lately I have been trying to feel good about this baby.” He placed a hand on his own little bump. 

“It hurt me to see you so excited for this one to join us. I’ve know for a century now you have had a son. You gave up on it the moment you found out. I… I tried to kill you because of him. But when you apologized, I stuck around. I tried to change your mind about keeping him, but you refused. I remember the night you had him, I found you just outside the Phantomhive manor. You were bleeding out. Sebastian had been there to take the child just as you asked him to. After making sure you were safe in the hospital and waiting for them to extract your memories, I sought out the demon. I found him the next morning leaving an orphanage. He fought to have his own extracted too.” Grell stopped because he was getting teary eyed.

“You knew about this the whole time and didn’t tell me?” William quietly reacted, cooling off instantly.

“You had affairs with Sebastian and this was your mistake. So much has been unsaid since then. What is left unsaid… remains. This is the unsaid, William. I couldn’t just sit here and watch you care for the child you love while you threw away the other one. I’ve wanted us to be a family since the beginning. But you were too thick in your hatred with Sebastian to even care about your true feelings.”

“Grell-”

“Don’t ‘Grell’ me, William. This I thought was a good way to tell you. You get to know your son first before I told you and Sebastian. You two were the only men I’ve truly loved and you both got what I wanted so long ago.” Grell leaned up against the counter and slowly breathed.

“If I’d known I had a son, I’m sure I would have put up a fight.” Sebastian confessed. “I may be a heartless demon, but I never brought something into this world, only took. 

“You didn’t fight! You only agreed to everything Will proposed. You too had words that were left unsaid. Both of you thought abandoning your child was the solution to your mistake. Instead you have fought him, and didn’t even keep him.”

“How would you know I even liked him?” William asked.

“You didn’t. You two would meet up and just fuck each other’s brains out once a year and this time you two fucked too hard.” Grell snapped.

When the redhead looked up, he only saw Sebastian and William. Claude was nowhere in sight. “Claude?" 

He moved past the two and found the dining room empty. The man had disappeared. He wasn’t anywhere in their house. William and Sebastian decided to team up and go find him. William gave Grell a kiss.

“Just fix this before our child comes. I have only given you two a push.”

“I will try. Just know I love you Grell.” He kissed again and kissed his unborn child. 

Grell watched from the kitchen window. The sun began to set as the sky filled with a dark orange that blended in with blue. Stars began to twinkle as the moon emerged. Grell hoped his push was enough to put sense into William. Let him know that he had done something similar, and has the heart. But for now, all Grell wanted to remain was the love that they all desperately needed and shared for one another.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is the end. I hope you enjoyed my little ending. Not all stories end in like a Disney movie. Thank you for those who read the entire story and was here for the journey. If you would like me to write a fresh third part to the Shinigami series, please leave a comment. I'll think of some idea.
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
